Under The Sun Part 1: A Slaves Tale
by IllusionOfAghony
Summary: My name is Seto, and this is my story. But to understand you must walk in to lives of one of the greatest theives of the worlds history and the mind of the Pharaohs must trusted adviser. And somehow we must all servive living under the blaze of Ra. S/A
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Please Read it is Important!**

A big thank you to _sonata hirano_ for her fantastic work on this and previous works I've writen such as Shades Of Grey, which without her help wouldn't have come to you at all. And quick note to all my readers that I thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my works.

This is an AU, alternate universe story, and I have no connection to the writers or creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. **Abuse** both **mental **and **physical** are mentioned and will later be detailed. **Sexual contact** of both **consensual **and **non-consensual**, **hetro** and **homosexual** will be apart of this story so if these things offend you I surgiest you don't proceed in reading the actual story. And lastly reviews are very welcome along with any constructive criticisms you may have of what has been written.

Thank you for Reading

_**Aghony**_

A Slaves Tale Part One

My name is Seto, and this is my story. But first I'll tell you a little about me and my life here, in the dry, hot city of Kemet. My time as a free citizen of the city was short and I was a slave before I was seven, just after my beloved older brother went away to become a priest, after proving himself to those in charge that he was worthy of the gods graces. And my time as a slave changed me to the point that should I ever breathe a word of my birth or my kin, I would be punished for mendaciousness (the punishment being a choice, the masters choice, of either forty lashes of a nine tiles {something I'm not fond of} or time in the dungeons) and more than likely killed for treason and the blackening of two high standing priests names.

You see; my big brother was Seth, High Priest Seth of the Pharaohs court; a place where even our esteemed sire, Priest Ahknadin was second to him. And he didn't even know of me.

A place were If i ever set foot I would be placed in the dungeons to rote until I was no more.

And my time as a slave I feared would be until my death, my master and his brides hording me away from everyone they know, which was easy as they lived a little ways out of the main city and I hadn't been to market, as most of the other slaves went since I hit manhood. I have been told countless times I'm a pretty thing, yet I haven't looked upon my reflection in that long that I wouldn't be able to tell you a thing about my face.

I'm tall, stretched long and thin, my muscles well defined from years of labour though my stomach is a near hollow dint, my hip bones jutting out the way under feed children's do.

My slaves brand on my upper right shoulder, I remember the burning pain as they seared it into my flesh twelve Ra cycles ago. My hands rough and callused, my hair a shade of brown that was 'beautiful' or so my masters' daughter had told me when she was a child. I'd been with the family for close to six Ra cycles, when my life changed and I will never be able to tell you weather it was a good thing or an ill one.

**--**

"Seto, get the girls," Master said and I immediately turned even as my back bowed in respect or in my case fear and left the large room, heading for the river that ran behind my masters lands. The girls easy to find as they giggled and the sounds of their play in the water hit my ears, drawing me to the waters edge.

"My ladies," I call bowing as was expected of me to the two women, though to me they still appeared to be children. Aloli, masters eldest had just turned thirteen, and was as flat as any boy and her face still held the roundness of a child. Already of marriageable age she was awaiting her suitor, her long black locks shinny as they fell around her face.

Ebio, masters second child, and the last to survive was twelve and though still a little too young to be married she was in most peoples views a woman. And just like her sister she was round faced and appeared little more than a child, though she was more developed than her elder sibling.

"Seto?" Ebio asked her eyes wide as she looked up the bank at me, her eyes as black as ink, her skin a rustic brown, making her white linins look even paler.

"Master requests your presence, my ladies," I answer her query and both girls sighed, their jolly mood broken as they moved swiftly ahead of me and went to their sire a large surly man who had a fondness of violent acts.

"Seto!" the man bellowed after a moment and I bit back the sigh that filled my throat moving towards him with hurried strides and was yelled at as soon as I entered the chamber where he and his women, both daughters and wives were.

I bowed low as he yelled, "You're coming with us into the city, while there you'll keep your face covered and your mouth shut, do you understand me!" the demand in his voice along with the slightly drunken causing me to flinch involuntarily.

"Yes master, as you will," my voice came without my given real thought to it and thankfully lacking the fear that flooded my system.

"Good, now get packed and help my girls," he said obviously happy with my obedience, something I was good at, something I gave no thought to because to think to be and to be are completely different things.

Like thinking you're a flower and being a flower.

**--**

The city of Kemet was a busy place full of people and to be truthful, I wished I had been able to stay back at Masters home. Having never been much for crowds as a child and this problem having gotten worse with years of abuse and little interaction made me very uncomfortable and scared silly. My blue wrap covering most of my long body, the heavy blue wrap was a thing a slave such as I rarely had and the only reason I did was because Master had been very pleased with me in my first few years of service.

When he was angry he hurt people, mostly me though.

When he was happy he was a generous man and over the years had given me things none of his other slaves and no other slave I knew of possessed.

He also gave me things he could no longer use, like clothing or jewellery that no longer fit his expanding form. This though gave me a different set of clothing to wear every day, and a nice, special set I wore on special occasions.

Right now he was in a mellow mood, neither happy nor mad so his perse and my body were both fairly safe at the moment and I still had no idea why we were in this city full of bodies that more often than not smelt rather bad.

Bathing was something Master demanded of all his slaves, no matter their station in the house hold, everyone had to bath, and most did twice a day.

Some looked at us as we paced, small frowns on their faces as they looked at me and I once again wished I was of normal stature, which would have cut my head and the tops of my biceps off to give you a hint as to how tall I was.

"People think your pretty Seto," Ebio said giggling as we made our way over to a large building that I guessed was a motel, illiterate as I was I could only guess what the signs around the city meant.

And that was when it happened, screams of shock and fear rising up with the gallop of hooves and I stared wide eyed as a cloaked man rode towards us. Ebio stood frozen in place as the rest of Masters' family moved swiftly to the side and I did the only thing I could think of.

I threw myself at her nocking us both out of the way, and rolled so that I landed on my back, hardly felling the impact on my already mutilated back. This action caused several things to happen simultaneously. The first rider streaked past and guards shouting at him following as my wrap fell away from my face and the last two rider jerked their steeds to a halt.

"My lady, are you alright?" I asked softly and she moaned softly as she sat up and shook her head slightly as if disorientated. Which was highly likely.

"Ma'am, sir are you both of good health?" the shorter rider asked and we both looked up, the man a stunning blond male, an obvious foreigner though he spoke our tongue as if born to it.

"I'm fine sir," Ebio murmured flushing as she stood, and I followed suit standing to with my wrap in my hands having had to unwrap myself to get up and I knew Master would have a fit when we were alone.

"Sir?" he asked looking to me and I froze my eyes on the ground not looking up, I was a slave, he was a city official, mayhap a guard of the royal court thus if I were to lock gazes with him I could and probably would be punished.

"He's a slave, guard, there is no need to inquire to his health," Master said his voice cutting and the golden man moved slightly, I knew by the slight shift of his leg.

"He looks much like our High Priest," the man said and I tensed even more sweat trickling down my back is Ra beat down on us.

"Though younger and paler," he said before Master could dispute his claim of similarity with a man of power, "Slave look at me," he ordered and I did unable to not do so.

His eyes were so brown, his skin a stunning shade of gold as the light of Ra made his wind blown hair glisten and he smirked saying, "Yes, much like our High Priest…you have his eyes," and I swallowed as he stared down at me.

"How much for him?" the quiet guard asked as Master and his women moved up around Ebio and by my side, though I didn't look away from the strange, golden guard. I didn't wish to be punished and if I did I would be being disobedient and thus defiant.

"He's not for sale," Master nearly snapped and my jaw locked, I was going to hurt later, I was going to bleed later.

"How. Much?" the quiet one asked again his voice deepening in dislike and I wished I were able to look at him but I couldn't.

"…Do I have to spell it out for you?" Master snarled, "He. Is. Not. For. Sale!"

"I do believe he is…unless you wish to spend much time contemplating the price in the dungeon," the quiet one said and I blinked at the threat, why did he want me so bad?

My confusion must have been reflected in my eyes for the golden guard smirked, "My friend, no need to be hasty with threats," he said before looking away from me though I continued to stare at him and I would until told other wise.

"Come to the place on the morrow, I shall meet you at the gates," the golden one continued, speaking to Master, who stood very still and quiet beside me, "We shall see if we can persuade you into selling your slave. Bring your women, and your slave, though I must stress that should he not be present you shall not enter."

Then they were gone, turning their horses around to race off, probably towards the palace.

**--**

Once again I was covered in the heavy blue wrap, this time very grateful for its protection, for, though my face was unblemished the rest of my body hadn't faired quite to well. My back covered in ugly red welts from Masters flogger, his travelling tool of punishment. My feet blistered from a mix of flogging and the hot sand. My chest a mass of ugly black and blue bruises he'd inflicted before my punishment had begun. My legs trembled and my feet unsteady as I followed from a mixture of my feet wounds and the ons he'd inflicted last night on my legs.

I ached and wished I could voice my pain yet knew that should I make a single sound I would be punished further, just as how I hadn't made a single sound, part for what little pride I had, though I didn't have an ego as such. Ego's got in the way and made life harder when it came to unpleasant things that you don't wish to do. No, I hadn't screamed when his flogger had neither bit into my flesh nor when he had beat me into the floor of our chamber at the Motel.

And I didn't utter the whimper brewing deep in my throat, a sound that was weak and helpless and that I would never be, I wasn't weak just not able to disobey, I hadn't been helpless since I had been a child. No, I was what I was and I never expected help to come for I knew I wouldn't.

Master was dressed in his finest, as where his women as we made our way to the palace gates, which were huge and ornate, the buildings beyond an awe inspiring, terrifying and beautiful vision that made my heart speed up. Thudding painfully in my chest and my breathing became shallow though not overly noticeable.

The golden guard stood off to one side with four others and smirked as he pushed off of the lime stone pillar his eyes locked on my wrapped form causing me to swallow uneasily.

"So good of you too come," he said and Master snorted, and if you asked me I would have bet he was think that he hadn't had much choice, no choice as he would have no choice about giving me up, only the price he was payed. A cruel thing to have your choices taken from you when all your life you'd had them as he had.

"Come, the High Priest and our esteemed Pharaoh await your presence," the golden one said and Ebio and Aloli exchanged a glace before me and Master scowled, his large eyebrows swallowing his eyes.

Fear flooded me as we entered the palace our walls and when we entered the main building I would have sworn that everyone in the palace could hear the thick thudding of it. As a group we were surrounded by six large guards, two others had joined the golden one and the others as we had entered the large palace. The golden one lead the way and we soon found ourselves before a huge set of doors.

Carved with detailed images and decorated with bronze, gold leaf and silver it was beautiful and yet terrifying and the fear made my hands tremble behind my cloak and this only got worse as they swung open with a slight push of the golden ones hands.

"My lords!" he called as we followed, though the guards pressed closer, the two behind me so close that I could feel their heat as I moved and in desperation to say coherent I shoved my fear away. This action causing my hands still, my breathing to fall into a more natural rhythm, and though pain flooded my body, I locked my jaw and kept my gaze on my feet.

Not looking at those in the room who murmured quietly or held still, not looking at the walls and pillars that must have been as beautifully terrifying as the doors. And when the girls fell into low bows my body moved without consent and I knelt low, my forehead touching the cold stone, my hands stretched out before me, palms flat on the cool surface.

Luckily they held no mark of Masters cruelty on the twilight before so no one would see my wounds and thus I could not offend.

"Jono, what have you summoned us here for?" a deep baritone calmly demanded and the golden one's voice hit my ears, "I have something you must witness my lord High Priest, something that may please you greatly."

The way he said that implied some knowledge of a secret want of the High Priest, some knowledge that little others knew my brother wished for and my heart speed as my brothers voice, that deep thunderous sound hit my ears.

"Oh? And what do you, guard believe could please this one so?" he asked and I closed my eyes, savouring the sound, so long had I been away from him and now, half a chamber away he sat, by the Pharaoh, though I dared not look. I just knew, as was my gift to know certain thing, though I couldn't control my gifts as my brother could.

My magic was wild when released from the prison I kept it in. "On the Ra before, my lords, several guards and I chased the thief, Ryou, out of the city though they were unable to apprehend the Thief Kings kin- the golden one, Jono said. He was cut off by a gruff, annoyed voice that was filled with demand before he could continue.

"And you say 'they' thus implying you were absent from said chase," it said and I felt a chill as magic filled the large room.

"Yes, my lord, Priest Ahknadin, the thief had charged threw a very crowded area of Kemet and nearly rode over the younger child of this man here and his slave, the reason I requested this meeting of counsel," Jono said, the sound of our fathers name making me flinch. "You see, after getting his young mistress out of harms way he was uncloaked and what I saw was more than something I in truth had never expected to see."

"Slave," another voice called this one almost as deep as my beloved brothers was though it had a husky, smoky edge to it, "Stand." And doing as bid I stood, getting gasps from those who hadn't really looked at me as I had entered, my eyes directed down, my shoulders rounded instinctively.

"Slave," it said again and I blinked turning my head a little in acknowledgment of his call, "Remove your wrap," the man demanded and I swallowed before doing so, never raising my gaze as I moved in methodic, calculated steps that kept me from hurt over much. And once the wrap hung over my arm he once again made a demand, "Look at me," his voice hard and denied any thoughts of disobedience.

My head moved as I processed the scene before me, my beautiful Seth sat in gold and blue robs his body nearly completely covered beside a short man on the Pharaoh's throne, slouching as he stared at me his eyes slightly widened though not as much as the smaller boys. The other one sat by his feet on a large purple cushion, wearing the crown of a prince as he gazed at me with stunningly wide amethyst eyes.

I knew the bruises were bad, as I stood tall before the Pharaoh's court when one of the younger guards at my side made a small gagging sound. My back must be worse than I thought, for there was no way he could see my front and the Pharaoh and my brothers eyes narrowed as the little prince paled taking in each mark.

"Slave- the Pharaoh began but Seth cut him off with a sharp, "Seto?" his query making my Master tense and I didn't remove my gaze from the Pharaohs nose, never meting his gaze.

"Seto look at me!" he all but shouted and my jaw locked as furious whispers filled the chamber. My gaze didn't move, not only would my body not move with a higher standing order in place but also fear held me frozen.

I didn't wish to see the horror in his blue gaze, nor the handsome plans of his face that would be tight with realisation. "Slave Seto look at the High Priest," the Pharaoh said and I did my gaze meeting my brothers as my breath stilled in my throat.

I wanted to run to him, I wanted to run away, I wanted to stand there forever his gaze locked with mine but knew this moment would soon pass and he would look away in disgust at what had happened to me. At what I had become after the destruction of our village and the death of our lovely mother, the only parent I had ever known.

His hard blue eyes met mine and I held frozen as he searched my face for that little boy he had helped raise. Five years older than me he was already a man in more ways than the law, he was a man in body while I was still a gangly child in comparison.

"Little brother speak to me," he demanded and silence fell over the crowd, my eyes widening at the plea in his voice, my lips trembled and my voice came out wispy when I finally spoke.

"My lord High Priest," I said, it was the first thing that entered my mind and if I agreed to the familiarity I could be punished for it later. I did not wish to be. I doubted my body would be able to handle it. I knew my mind would, as it always did.

Sadness filled his eyes and the Pharaoh spoke, "Everyone but Jono, Seth, Mahado, our guests and Yuugi leave," his voice calm, though something brewed in him as magic burned alone my flesh and my hands gave the smallest twitch.

**--**

"Seth explain," the Pharaoh demanded, Master holding himself tensely before me, his women surrounding him, my eyes still locked on my brother as I waited. His gaze never leaving mine, as he studied me from head to toe, calculating all the marks that covered my body and the old scars.

Jono was now standing by my brother, the ease in which he had taken the position telling me all I need to know. "My Pharaoh, he is my younger brother, birthed not seven moon cycles after our fathers leaving," Seth replied and it also told me how close he was to his commander, of cause my brother would never follow one he didn't believe worthy.

No, he would kill one he didn't believe worth leading our people if I knew my brother as well as I used to. "I thought him dead, after our home was destroyed by…slavers," he said the last word hissed out and I knew he'd just made the connection. Though he had saved one slave he had given me over to those he had tried to protect her from as far as he was concerned.

I didn't blame him. I never had. He hadn't handed me to them in irons. He hadn't lead them to our home to toss me out to the pain of this world. He hadn't lit our home like a candle and laughed as it burned to ash. No he had run as far as he could believe that his love ones where no more and made a better life for himself.

My mouth twitched and he watched the movement with hawk like eyes, his body tensing, waiting for my words, words that never came and when he met my gaze he knew I wanted to speak but wouldn't, couldn't until told I could. These lessons had been beaten and burned into me to the point were I often had a hard time doing most things without instruction to do so.

"Seto, speak," he breathed his gaze intense and I said only three words, "Not your fault," confirming his story for the Pharaoh and the other Priest.

"You, Your name," the Pharaoh demanded and Master spoke his voice carrying his irritation "Dajado, your grace, my wives are Kebi and Miu, my daughters Aloli and Ebio," he said. Master was not happy.

"Dajado, how much would you except for your Slave, Seto?" the Pharaoh inquired and Master said, "As I told your fair guard, my slave is not for sale," and Seth growled low in his throat only Jono's cautioning hand keeping him in his seat.

"I do not like to use my title to gain what I want but I will in this cause, now again Dajado, what price for I, your Pharaoh, to purchase your slave?" the god-king demanded and it was plain that he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Fine your grace," Dajado said stiffly his mind thinking over my worth as a slave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Please Read it is Important!**

A big thank you to _sonata hirano_ for her fantastic work on this and previous works I've written such as Shades Of Grey, which without her help wouldn't have come to you at all. And quick note to all my readers that I thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my works.

This is an AU, alternate universe story, and I have no connection to the writers or creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. **Abuse** both **mental **and **physical** are mentioned and will later be detailed. **Sexual contact** of both **consensual **and **non-consensual**, **hetro** and **homosexual** will be apart of this story so if these things offend you I surgiest you don't proceed in reading the actual story. And lastly reviews are very welcome along with any constructive criticisms you may have of what has been written.

Also a quick explanation in case I confused some of you, a Ra cycle is a year, and a moon cycle is a month, a moon a day and the 'birth of Ra' is morning or dawn.

Thank you for Reading

_**Aghony**_

A Slaves Tale

Part Two

Master had left, his walk stiff and his back tight, hurrying out even though he'd gotten more than he'd demanded for me and now I stood alone before my brother and the Pharaoh, my wounds are bare for all to see, my gaze locked with Seth's. I could feel the trembling in my legs and wondered briefly how long I would be able to keep on my feet before they gave out and I fell to the floor.

"Seto, come here," Seth said and I walked stiffly to his side stoping short of the dais he and the Pharaoh sat upon, the prince and Jono still where they had been before, the other Priest standing stiffly at the Pharaohs' side. The shaking in my legs is getting worse as I moved and I would have fallen had he not caught my arms in a swift movement as they buckled. My gaze fell from his and I bowed my head at the warmth of his skin against my own. Most would have just allowed me to fall, a slave as I was. "Jono, send for Isis," he ordered as he lowered me to the step his hands gentle as they moved me.

The sounds of fading footsteps told me that the golden guard had left as another voice hit my ears this one soft and shy, "Seth, is he well?" and I closed my eyes ashamed of my weakness, why now? I wanted to scream but held my silence.

"He's hurt but Isis will heal him Prince Yuugi," Seth replied as he cupped the side of my face in his large palm and turned my head to his gaze though I kept my eyes averted. "Oh, alright," the Prince said and the Pharaohs voice hit my ears, "How severe are your injuries Slave?"

"I will survive Master," I said still not looking at my brother and I would survive, I'd just hurt for a long time. The Pharaoh made a small sound of displeasure at the title I gave him and I heard my brothers' teeth grind together.

"Do not call me that," the Pharaoh almost snarled and my heart sputtered in my chest and a shiver ran the length of my frame as I whispered, "Yes my Pharaoh." And he sighed unable to do anything about this title.

Hurried footsteps hit my ears as a woman's voice called, "You requested my presence High Priest?" before a gasp came from her direction.

"Yes Priestess, I ask that you look my brother over, he is injured," Seth said and my jaw locked as I bit back my denial for medical attention. I didn't need it, I never had, I healed well on my own without help though I often scared worse than I would have with it.

"I never knew you had a younger brother, my lord High Priest," she said as she came forward, the golden one already by my brother, I could see him on the other side of the man and felt his gaze on Seth and I.

"I have not spoken of him," Seth said, his fingers gently brush over my cheek, "I believed him to be dead," he explained. She came closer and he pulled away leaving me frozen on the dais step.

"High Priest, you do realise your brother is a slave?" she asked and he must have nodded for she moved up, a hand gentle on my back and pain flared and I jerked away, my jaw locked as my lips trembled.

"Slave, I need you to hold still so I may check your wounds," she said and I forced my self to wondering why these wounds hurt so. I hadn't had this much pain in my body for a long while, when my back was fresh and pure, clean of the marks of punishment and then it clicked, they were deeper, more brutal than any I had ever had, cutting threw scars.

"My lords, I will need things from my chamber, shale we?" she asked and Seth sighed before saying, "Seto may not be able to walk healer, look at his feet," his voice sharp. Said feet were bare to the room and I didn't wish to walk anywhere at this current moment but I refused to be carried, even if it were Seth doing so.

"Seto, can you stand?" she asked a moment later and I closed my eyes briefly, shoved the pain away before fumbling to my feet, my blue wrap still on the dais steps.

Sweat broke out and I trembled, the shock only now, hours later wearing off, allowing me to feel the pain, black spots danced over my sight and I felt the air move around me as I fell though my world was black before I hit the floor.

**--**

Feeling came first, a burning sensation in my back and soles of my feet. Then sound, the trickling of water and the murmur of voices as someone running threw my hair, across the accessible side of my chin as I lay flat on my stomach my back to the room.

"Why did he collapse so healer?" the deep baritone of my brothers voice the first coherent sentence to hit my ears followed by the Priestess' quiet murmur at my other side, her voice steady as she addressed him.

"High Priest, your brother has been severely punished for what ever crime he committed, mayhap he committed nothing. He is also underfeed so he is weak, I'm surprised that he made it here in this condition though I think the gods granted him reprieve from his infliction so he could get here. So that he could be with you, you who so faithfully devoted yourself to our Pharaoh and the gods," she said, "Mayhap the reunion with your family is a gift for your serves to them."

Her words left me filled with distain and my mind spoke bitterly, _what a crock of horse shit, the gods don't care for a lowly slave, no matter the slaves relations. Also they wouldn't want a slave associated with their holy priests._ Then the darkness lifted and I opened my eyes only to wince away from the bright light of Ra as he filtered through the far window.

"Brother?" I whispered and he looked down at me, his eyes showing a small glimmer of joy at my wakening, "I'm here little one, worry not."

"I…" I started only to fall silent as I remembered my place in the world after forgetting for a millisecond, and my gaze left his for I was not supposed to meet the eyes of my Masters, not unless they ordered it.

"Speak freely," he murmured his hand once again touching my long hair lightly and I did, " I need not healing," my voice small with uncertainty, not of my words but of the allowance of such a thing. Never before had I been granted such a liberty, not since my capture all those years ago.

"You need not healing?" he said his voice full of displeasure and disapproval, "Seto your back has been near on skinned and your feet mayhap have an infection."

I didn't answer, I hadn't been told I could and if he willed that I have a healer see to my wounds I would no matter my words, though I also allowed my silence to answer for me. My lack of reply screaming, _I've had worse._

"Isis, heal him," Seth barked and the woman sighed and leaned down, her hands hovered in my aura, a warm, fuzzy sensation following before she jerked back in shock.

"I cannot," her voice holding an array of emotions, from shock to wonder and confusion, "Why can you not? Does your place as Priestess make it unfitting for you to heal my slave brother?" Seth demanded, scorn in his voice.

"My lord High Priest, you well know that I will heal even the lowliest purpura, and gladly give up my station if others believe ill of me for doing so. I cannot because he will not allow me to, he is blocking my power with his own," she said her voice just as heated.

"He has no magic," Seth said and I closed my eyes, I hadn't, not as a child, not while he was with me, he had been the gifted one, the one that carried fathers blood thick in his veins.

"My lord he does, his aura is thick with it," she pressed and I could hear his scowl in the air and saw it clearly even with my eyes closed, leaving me in darkness.

"Do you?" another voice came, this one very deep and strangely soothing, "Do you, Seto, younger brother of our High Priest have magic? Do you have power boy?" he demanded.

"Wild," I said, the words falling from my lips in a whisper that seemed to fill the room, "No control except to hold it with me."

"Is there any thing else you can do boy?" he asked as two sets of footsteps neared the bed.

"I know," was all I said and Seth jerked as if he understood and mayhap he did.

"What do you know?" Isis questioned her hands and head once again hovering over me, not to heal but to study the shield I had, a shield I had not control over.

"Sometimes nothing, others everything," I replied continuing in a hushed voice, even quieter than my whisper, "I know you like to watch Ra set on the border of our world. I know you prefer the coolness of the shadows to the dry heat of our God. That you wish to have your hearts desire yet know that no matter how much you dream of it, it will never be yours to claim."

"…You know too much boy," she said and my lips tipped up in a small smile, a secret smile that held a thousand things that only I knew and no other would force from me.

"And what else?" that deep voice came as the scent of herbs brushed my scenes, "Nothing else."

"You have never tried to use your powers?" the Pharaohs voice came, calm and seemingly disinterested while burning with interest.

"Yes my Pharaoh, I have," I said opening my eyes, staring at the wall as the drapes of the healer bed swayed with a light breeze.

"And what happened?" the deep voice man I _knew_ was Mahado inquired and I swallowed, "I hurt," my voice underlined with agony as my tongue swept over my dry lips.

"I do not understand, why did it hurt you?" the prince asked his confusion plain and I wished I could have hid in a corner, I wished they would leave me be and let me sleep and like all my other wishes it was left unanswered.

"My master," those two words all I said not wanting to explain what had happened when he had seen me try to use what little gift I had, though a shiver ran through my body, my muscles tensing even as they protested.

A moment passed before the Pharaoh spoke, "Seto, allow the healer to help you," his voice empty and my eyes closed, my mind strangely wary, "Is that an order my Pharaoh?"

"If it must be then so be it?" he replied and just like that, like my body and often my mind, my magic did as my Master bid, shrinking back allowing the healers power into my aura, past my shields. She issued a small sound, almost like, but not quiet surprise as her magic slid under my skin with ease, healing the deep wounds on my back rapidly as I lay in a daze.

That almost unconscious yet still aware space that was hazy and you wouldn't have care if someone stabbed you in the back or slit your throat from ear to ear.

Then slowly I drifted away, too tired to do anything else but sleep.

**--**

I don'tknow how long I slept, only that by the time I regained consciousness I was on a low bed, curled up at the foot in a foreign room with Ra's light streaming threw the far window. Memories came slowly, and I jerked up, my gaze darting around before I even noticed, felt the difference in my linins.

My old one, which I had worn tor the palace with my old Master was very thin and coarse, the material scratchy on my skin, The one I wore now was fine, a slippery material that felt like water on my legs as I sat up. It was so thin it was nearly transparent and a soft gold was embroidered on the edges each stich made with care.

My eyes then move to examine the chamber I had been left in and I was rather surprised as I drunk in the sight

The room large and furnished with care, the windows giving me a near perfect view of the city, the clear blue sky and Ra beating down mercilessly on the dry world. The shimmer of the Nile a beautiful back drop as I stood and the door on my right opened as a pretty, green eyed, dark brown haired girl entered her eyes alight with excitement.

**--**

"So you see, Master Mahado, says all the time, it takes only concentration!" she said cheerfully as we sat across from each other on the bed I had awoken on as we had been for the last hour or so.

A small rap on the door brought our gazes to it and we watched as it opened the Pharaoh and my brother entering, Seth frowning as if a decision had been made that he didn't all together like or wasn't in agreement with.

"Mana, Mahado wishes to show you something in the back court, go to him," the Pharaoh said and the girl nodded as she stood and then skipped to his side, kissed his cheek, stuck her tongue out at Seth and left.

"Breath easy brother," Seth said, and those words made me tense, I'd heard them before though the ones say it hadn't called me 'brother', no I had been 'boy' to them and what had come next had been more painful than I cared to admit.

"Slave Seto," the Pharaoh said his voice commanding my attention and my head turned, my eyes going to his neck, not meeting his eyes. "You understand, that you are now a slave of this palace, your fate mine to chose?" he asked and I nodded, just a quick bob of my head.

"Good, I…your brother and I have disgust your fate and decided that, as you are his brother you deserve to be treated better," the Pharaoh said, his eyes probing my face looking for something. "You are to be my pet," he said bluntly and Seth made a small sound of displeasure as I blinked, "As you will Master," I said for as he had said my fate was his to choose.

"Seto, as my pet you will have to take rest in my chambers, and wear this, if you have any objections to this…decision state them now," the Pharaoh said and I just stared at his neck though fear tickled at the back of my skull. I had been a pet for about 6 months before I ended up with my previous master, it hadn't been a…good experience and I could only hope that the Pharaoh wasn't as sadistic in his bedroom tastes as the other man had been in his. Though I knew that if he did I would have to concent for I could never disobey my master

The silence screamed until Seth sighed and moved up to my side a collar in his hand, the beautiful piece glimmering as my peripheral vision. Golden and laden with jewels it was a stunning and highly expensive piece only the highest of pets with higher up masters could hope to get. The pet also had to be very good at his or her job, which was the pleasure of their master or his guests.

He moved behind me and I couldn't help the tension that locked my shoulders, my enter being stilling, and though my eyes saw only the Pharaoh I could sense my brother and feel his emotions as he stepped closer to me. His aura to mine.

He was so…angry. His rage so strong I trembled and behind that rage, that near blind fury was something else.

Fear.

He was afraid for me, for our future as brother, would I, his estranged and beloved baby brother be taken from him again? Would I begin to hate _him_ for what had and was happening to me as time grew on? Would the Pharaoh keep his promise to him and keep me safe?

I shook inside, though my body held in that animal like stillness as he clapped the collar around my throat, and released his grip on the heavy piece that felt like a weight around my neck.

"Rest in here Seto, Jono will collect you and help you change and dress appropriately for dinner," Seth said as the Pharaoh stared down at me, his gaze a saddened weight before he turned with a swish and left, my brother at his heals.

"Yes My lord High Priest," I whispered as the doors closed with a click and my hands came up to touch the heavy weight that now hung around my throat.

**--**

It seemed like no time at all that I was before the Pharaoh's court again, seated where, early the moon before, I had seen the young Prince who sat on his brother other side, opposite to my brother. The pillow he had sat one had been change to one of the bluest silks and the tassels where a pail silver, the pillow embroidered with Sets' image and what I guessed was his name.

I was still unsure as to why I had the pillow, I had thought I would either sit on the stone dais or on a small cushion with the Pharaoh's god upon it not my brothers. Mayhap that was why, a small concession and reminder of our shared blood and linage. Gold cuffs adorned my lower and upper arms, the collar glimmering around my throat, and several thin golden chains hung around my ankles.

Each had a different symbol on it, a different god.

And as the Pharaohs hand stroked absently threw my tousled hair the court stared with wide eyes at me and his Highness, their kohl-rimmed eyes taking in the likeness between the High Priest and I. The way their Pharaoh petted me watching the dancers and their entertainment.

The kohl feeling thick and moist around my own eyes, the application of make-up odd and strange to me as I had never worn it, my masters never wanting me to be 'one' with their class. Also as a slave I had never had money of my own and so had never been able to purchase some, even of the cheapest standards.

Now I wore only the best, my linin kilt a pail blue with purple and gold trim, the gold that adorned me and the best quality cosmetics applied to my face care of Jono who had confessed to doing my brothers when they rose at the birth of Ra.

Quickly enough we were served and it was difficult to eat with most eyes still on us, watching our every move and to make things better or worse the Pharaoh would run his hand over my head or trace the line of my cheek. The open affection odd and a lie since I had only met the man a moon ago, and most of that time I had spent unconscious from fatigue and pain of my wounds.

"Shh, Seto, eat, enjoy the show. No harm will befall you here," he murmured and I nodded though I knew I wouldn't be able to, even as the muscles in my body relaxed and I leant against his throne where I paused waiting for an okay or to be shoved away.

He petted my head again and once the food was all gone and the next show started he lightly, unnoticeable pressed my head until I rested it against his knee, my gaze never leaving the two 'magicians' as they turned a stick into a snake.

A frog into a chair and so on, it all finished soon enough and the Pharaoh lead me though the large palace, the moon now high in the sky, its solemn light shinning down and giving everything an unearthly shine. Flames flickered on the walls and they highlighted sections of writings, casing shadows on paintings of gods and god-kings and their people.

"Seto, come," the Pharaoh ordered as two guards opened two large doors before him and when I entered my heart sputtered, my mouth going dry as I took in the large room that was the Pharaohs' chambers.

The floor was decorated with different furs, weapons lined one wall and the bed in the centre of the room huge with a mound of pillows and thin, see threw silk curtains that moved with the light breeze that came from over the Nile.

Touches lit the large room and I blinked tiredly as the doors clicked closed waiting for the Pharaoh to tell me his wishes of me for the night.

"Come, Seto, let us rest, the moon has been long and I an wary," he said and I blinked and nodded following him to the large bed.

**--**

Sleep refused me that night and I lay, curled on my side at the end of the surprisingly small god-kings large bed as he slept like the dead. Moonlight cast shadows and whispers filled the halls**, **seeping beneath the doors and into the room.

The sounds driving me to the point of insanity and my fingers curled into the sheet beneath me, the one the Pharaoh had given me rolled up under my head. The heavy collar hanging off my throat and I left it, allowing the near suffocating feeling to bring my body and mind to a stand still.

I didn't know why I couldn't sleep, I was so tired and yet still wide awake. As if I had to be awake, had to listen to the whispers and cries that the night carried to me. As if I had to bare witness to the Pharaohs every breath and flicker of eyelash.

Time moved, I did not, I lay as my arm went dead, that odd tingly sensation running through my fingers as my lids fell and just as the birth of Ra began I fell into the depths of sleep.

Never hearing the sounds of the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Please Read it is Important!**

A big thank you to _sonata hirano_ for her fantastic work on this and previous works I've written such as Shades Of Grey, which without her help wouldn't have come to you at all. And quick note to all my readers that I thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my works.

This is an AU, alternate universe story, and I have no connection to the writers or creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. **Abuse** both **mental **and **physical** are mentioned and will later be detailed. **Sexual contact** of both **consensual **and **non-consensual**, **hetro** and **homosexual** will be apart of this story so if these things offend you I surgiest you don't proceed in reading the actual story. And lastly reviews are very welcome along with any constructive criticisms you may have of what has been written.

Thank you for Reading

_**Aghony**_

A Slaves Tale

Part Three

I was sitting on the Pharaoh's large bed a moon cycle later, awaiting him as Ra crept past the horizon, the colour of bloody flames when Jono marched in and grabbed my wrist with out a word dragging me along the hall as he spoke, "Come Seto. Our Pharaoh and his grace High Priest are in need of your presence." Fear flooded me, not mine but his and I got flickers of information, someone…important was missing, some one had been taken.

A gasp fell from my lips, my legs falling from underneath me just as we enter the Princes' chambers, the guards emotions too much and my mind couldn't handle it, so it uses one thing it shuts down what its unnecessary, which happened to be my legs.

Over the last moon cycle we had been learning my powers and found that when over loaded it starts cutting off things so it could work, and at one point I had ended up near on paralysed.

Wrenching my wrist from his grasp I sat panting on the floor my mind slowly catching up and was _very_ shocked when Seth rushed over and touched me, something he had been very odd about since I had come to the palace and become the Pharaohs 'pet'. His emotions and thoughts flooded through me and I sucked in a startled breath, chocked on the air and swayed at the power of them.

Fear; for his prince, young Prince Yugi was missing and for me, that I might be the next target for a kidnapper wanting to get back at him and the Pharaoh.

Rage; that Yugi was probably in danger and we had no idea where he was or what had happened to him.

Resignation; that _my_ powers, are newly budding and untried for the most part, may be the only way to find the Prince.

"Seth, _please,_" I wheezed and he released me, allowing me a moment to process what was happening around me.

The Pharaoh paced frantically in the living area of the Princes chambers, his younger brother's crown in his hands as he moved in fluid movements that made my breath catch. His eyes that eerie red they became when he was furious and his knuckles white.

Mahaho and Mana were sitting on the right, a small raise platform I had sat with the Prince on as we played Senet and he spoke of his brother, the great Pharaoh of Upper Egypt.

Jono stood on my right and Seth on my left as I knelt on the floor and breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. Even now, with no one touching me I could feel them all, Mahado was worried for his Pharaoh, afraid for his Prince and strangely calm knowing he could only do as much as the gods allowed.

He really disliked my ability to slip in and out of people's heads, namely his, though there was another that disliked it more.

Father, was the one who seemed to hate me. Father who had something he didn't want me or any other to know.

The Pharaoh, Atemu, still pacing incessantly was wondering who would dare take his little brother, for what prepose and to what end. Would they kill him for revenge? Would they hold him for ransom? Where they taking care of him? Torturing him?

Mana; sweet optimistic Mana, was watching me, hoping I could help return her Prince , she was very attached to the younger boy. Her heart rate was up, sweat was collecting in her palms from her nervousness and desire to search for Yugi instead of the heat she often complained about.

Jono was watching the windows and out of the corner of his eyes, he could also feel me feeling everyone else and released a small sigh before murmuring "I apologise, Young Seto, I was careless and forgot myself." He knew how hard it was for me to protect myself, to hold everything out and not read every person near me.

**--**

The Princes' bed chambers was a smaller version of the Pharaohs, only his window had a view of the dunes instead of the Nile but what froze my blood and rendered me speechless was the whip that lay, bloodied across the Princes bed. A long, thick leathered three tailed whip used by slavers and those of high standing which could brake bones and tear skin from a person in seconds.

My breathing was once again laboured as I remembered the agony of the weapon, the painful thwack as it hit my flesh and it was the Pharaoh who shook me of my sudden stupor "Seto, we need your help, now!" he barked and I nodded closing my eyes.

Moving forward I breathed through my mouth and lightly touched the weapon, the whips' memory causing my legs to fall and I cried out as other things filtered through.

A mothers a voice,_ "Please! He's just a boy!" _

A child's scream.

Laughter ,it was cruel and pleasured.

A man crying out in pain, his voice breaking with agony as a voice came, echoing in its cruelty distorted and demonic, _"This is what you get thief, what you get for stealing! For being a filthy and dirty whore!"_

And then, another cry, following the harsh words.

Then another voice; this one was male and thick with rage, _"They used this on him, Prince! He returned to me near death! How can your brother do this to his_ people,_ people he claims to love?"_

"_He didn't order it, Akefia, Atemu would never demand this! He is trying to help them, the slaves and the bandits! He wants his people free!" _ The Prince said his voice pleading.

"_My brother lays, his back almost skinned while you make excuses! You will come with me and when your brother comes well, we'll see, we'll see if he will hunt for you, little Prince,"_ AkefIA said his voice was chillingly cold.

The whip was jerked from my fingers and I pressed my face into the side of the princes' bed, breathing deeply as I clenched my eyes closed, grateful to have it way from me, though other things were now reaching out. Sharing their knowledge and their memory.

"What did you see, my pet?" the Pharaoh asked and I spoke in a whisper, "So much pain, that weapon it caused so much pain."

Trying to convey relevant information I whispered, "Someone came, the Prince named him Akefia, he was so," Shivers broke out and I huddled in on myself my eyes still closed. "So enraged at the treatment his brother had received, he believes that you ordered his brother to be whipped with it. He took the Prince, he wants to see if you will come for your brother, and if you will take the punishment he has chosen for you, to have Prince Yugi returned to you, you must submit to it," I whispered.

"The Thief King took Prince Yugi?" Jono demanded and I glanced up tiredly whispering, "The man, the rider from that Ra, was he Akefia's brother?"

"Yes, his younger sibling," Seth answered for his lover and I shuddered.

"Was he whipped for punishment?" I questioned and a gruff voice came harsh with venom, "If a thief is whipped let him be, stealing will never be condoned in Kemet." I turned just enough to see our father in the door way with a slave at his side her head bowed and her shoulders rounded.

"Priest Ahknadin, what brings you here?" the Pharaoh demanded looking at the older man who glared at me, "I wonder, my Pharaoh why you defile the princes' chambers with this…filth, to allow him to spread across the princes bed is…" he said pausing to search for a word.

"Ahknadin, what my pet does is my business and the business of the High Priest as his elder brother," Atemu said as he moved to my side, still speaking, "Now Priest tell me, what brings you here?"

"I have heard whispers, my Pharaoh that the young Prince has been taken," Father said as I turned to stare at the floor, feeling like the filth he had named me, tears pooling in my eyes as the Princes voice echoed threw my mind.

"Akefia, my brother will come, he will take pity on your plight, he will help you,"

"_No, he wont, for he is a Pharaoh and I a thief, a no good thief and to give me pardon would cast his name black in the eyes of all Kemet," _Akefia said and I gasped at the feeling of cold, hard callused hands gripping my arms. Those hands were pulling me, the Prince into a strong chest.

"Hmm," I whispered frowning as I looked to the window, they had fled threw there, with more men waiting out side the city. Prince Yugi had left without a word of protest, safe in his belief that his brother would save him though something else lingered, some deep desire he had hidden.

"What is it slave? What do you think you see now?" father demanded and I huddled, drawing away from him.

"Answer me!" he snapped as the Pharaoh lightly touched my hair and I glanced up and saw the question in his face and spoke, "Prince Yugi left without protest. Sure that you my Pharaoh would come for him and I felt the thief Kings knowledge that there were more men, around five or six outside the city." My voice and body were radiating submissiveness, obedience, as I waited to be struck for speaking such blasphemy.

"Thank you my pet," Atemu said as he sat on his brothers bed, wary and scared, pressing my head onto his lap, where he liked me, curled around his legs as he stroked my hair and thinking of ways to get to his brother.

"You believe his blasphemy? That your brother had left with the Thief and murder willingly?" Father demanded and I shrunk further into Atemu wanting to hide from my fathers' scorn and his hatred of me.

If he knew would he hate me?

Does he hate me because he believes Mother had me with another?

"Yes, Seto is a power, and I believe him for he would not speak an untruth for fear of punishment," the Pharaoh said "Also Yugi and I had spoken. I had told him that should someone come for him; and did not threaten to kill him only hold him for ransom that he should go with them. Akefia wants to punish me as repayment for his brothers pain, and to get into a position where he could get me to allow such a thing, he would have to take my brother."

"Why not your wife? Or the High Priest?" Father asked and Atemu shook his head as I glanced up at him, "My wife and I are not close Uncle, you know this and Seth, he is much too strong, The Thief King could not hope to take him without risking serious, mayhap fatal injuries upon himself."

"Your Pet then, you are very close with it," Father demanded and I felt his desire to be ride of me, for should the Pharaoh fall and Seth rise the throne as father wanted I would be prince and that would never do.

"Seto is as you have said a slave, the Thief King would not think that I would hold any feelings for him, and probably does not even know of the High Priest shared blood. Mayhap he knows not of him at all," Atemu said.

**--**

It was early the next Ra when we headed out, Atemu allowing me to come, though I knew his real reasons. Too accustomed to my near constant presence he would have become edgier and that would be bad on a mission such as this. Also, I had some training in healing, having had to tend to the wounds of other slaves so should they need any extra set of hands mine would be handy.

"My Pharaoh are you sure it is wise for your pet to be here?" a guard asked as he rode on the other side of the Pharaoh, who smiled indulgently at him as his eyes slid to mine and sparkled with amusement.

"Yes Ish, I am very pleased he has joined us," he said as we rode, not too fast or the horses would tier quickly and we have a long ride ahead of us anyway.

"…Very well, my Pharaoh," he murmured though his eyes narrowed and Rykier, Ishs' ever present shadow moved up closer, as if to stop the royal guard from doing something he would regrate later.

**--**

Ra set swiftly, his beauty swallowed by the edge of our plan we huddled around a small fire that the guards had set up, and Atemu rested his head upon my shoulder, yawning warily as he watched the flames. "Seto, do you feel my brother?" he asked and I startled my eyes darting over to him, "No, my Pharaoh, I feel nothing."

"Your shielding hard this night, why?" he asked pulling up as he faced me, his eyes wide and I blinked wondering how he couldn't feel it.

"The sands of our great land, my Pharaoh, have claimed many lives and some where placed here already near death, to allow the sands to swallow their bodies," I murmured my eyes darting away. Scanning the dark, "I fear I will be sucked into the sands memory and be unable to pull away. Mahado has trained me as well as he can how to protect myself, but I must concentrate at all times and not be startled, or I will lose it and feel all," my voice a whisper in the dark.

Another memory . Coming from the sand

"Hmm, Seto do you believe IN my dream of a free Kemet futile?" he asked, "You have been at the bottom of it all, a slave for the cruel, do you believe I can save my people and stop their torture?"

"My Pharaoh, though I am in the Palace now, and in your care I am and will always be a slave, no mater how well treated I am it is the story of my life," I said looking up at the star-studded sky, "And no. I do not believe your dreams are futile, you will do what you can but I fear that our people are not ready to embrace your way of thinking and thus your dream will not be realised for many centuries."

"Hmmm, do you truly believe your self as a slave?" he asked and I looked at him, noting the sadness in his eyes and whispered, "Yes, and no matter how well you treat me or, how many pretty things you give me," I touched my collar as I spoke, "I will always be one. In the eyes of those around us I will forever be one. Only to my brother, Jono, Mana, Prince Yugi and yourself am I different," I told him.

"Well mayhap, when we return I shale fix that," he said and I shook my head most adamantly, catching many eyes, causing the guards to turn their attention to us as I breathed.

"No, _please_ my Pharaoh, if you released me from your service I would not be able to stay with you. I would not know how to live," I whispered my fear making my eyes water and he stared at me wide eyed before they softened and he gently touched my check. Leaning in as he pressed his lips to my forehead as I closed my eyes and listened as he murmured, "Alright, my pet, all right," and a shiver of relief travelled the length of my frame.

Pulling me down, he stroked my hair as I curled up beside him, my cheek pressed against his thigh and my eyes drifted shut, the soothing motion of his fingers smoothing through the strands of my hair sending me to sleep, into the land of dreams and dream I did.

**--**

**My apologise that this chapter is so short the next will be extra long to compensate.**

**Aghony**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Please Read it is Important!**

A big thank you to _**sonata hirano**_ for her fantastic work on this and previous works I've written such as Shades Of Grey, which without her help wouldn't have come to you at all. And quick note to all my readers that I thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my works.

And tell me which title you like, **My captive My heart**_ or_ **You 'captivated' me**

This is an AU, alternate universe story, and I have no connection to the writers or creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. **Abuse** both **mental **and **physical** are mentioned and will later be detailed. **Sexual contact** of both **consensual **and **non-consensual**, **hetro** and **homosexual** will be apart of this story so if these things offend you I surgiest you don't proceed in reading the actual story. And lastly reviews are very welcome along with any constructive criticisms you may have of what has been written.

Thank you for Reading

_**Aghony**_

A Slaves Tale

Part Four

_Sand moved shifting under the breeze, Ra beat down on me as I stared across the dude from were I stood, shadowed by the oasis, the small pond with its singing birds that moved in repetitive sweeps from tree to tree. I was alone in this place though music moved around me soft and caressing. I stared across the dudes and began to move not sure why or to where, my feet carrying me at an order I hadn't made. _

_Mayhap my master called though my ears had not heard. I walked for what felt like days, the dudes seeming to go forever before the sounds hit my ears that chilling voice demanding obedience. Moving faster, I blinked at the vision of riders that were covered from head to toe protected from the sky god as others stood before another oasis._

_A small cabin by a tree, a small lake and those dancing birds that swooped and sung as if the air between the two groups wasn't high strung and full of malcontent. _

"_Return my brother to me!" Masters voice came and I blinked against the glare, something was going to happen here and it was going to hurt and bleed and fester. Something I had to change, rearrange to stop the pain that would come because of this decision. _

"_You must submit!" that chilling voice I remembered now, from the whips memory, Akefia's voice full of dark desire and cold as the stone that made the giant pyramids. "Tell me thief what I must submit to?" Atemu's voice came as a vision flickered and I gasped as pain drove me to the sandy ground. _

_The whip hung larger than life from the thief kings hand as he spoke words that would condemn him, "You must submit to the punishment my brother received." And guards moved restlessly as if the blasphemy of the demand would bring down the gods. This I could not see, I didn't wish to bare witness._

_And as the whip struck that glorious, pale flesh, as skin pealed away and the Pharaohs screams echoed his voice came like a balm of ice, cool and sweet, "Seto…Seto you must wake up now my pet,"_

"Seto, pet wake up," the Pharaoh said shaking me lightly before I jolted up with a strangled gasped, my gaze dancing wildly from the Pharaoh to the guards who laughed at my wild look.

"Must have had a night terror," Ish said as he moved up beside my master and I glanced up before my gaze once again darted away, once again moving over the dunes. I knew the way but did I wish to take my master to that fate? Was I supposed to stop it? Take his pain one to myself? Why had I been shown this?

"What is it Seto? What did you see?" Atemu asked and I murmured "I know the way," not looking at anyone, my eyes on that spot in the distance, knowing at that was the way we had to go.

"Lead us," he ordered and I suppressed a whimper, Master was going to bleed and hurt and cry out in agony.

**--**

The oasis was as it had been in my dream, the trees and shadows, the birds singing as they few in their happy little dance. The small cabin behind the furthest tree and the thieves waiting though here they lounged looking up in surprise as we came down the dune. Obviously not expecting us so soon.

"Thank you Seto," Atemu murmured taking the lead as I whispered to myself _don't thank me my Pharaoh, not for this._

"Where is Akefia?" Atemu demanded and a tall figure stood whitish hair peeking out of his hood, "My pharaoh," the man mocked dipping into a bow as my gaze locked onto the weapon at his side.

The whip.

"Where is my brother? I demand you return Yugi at once!" Atemu said his voice demanding obedience and the horse under me moved, responding to my tension, my fear. "Au-au-arr, no, no no my Pharaoh, first you must submit," the thief said and I swallowed my hands shaking in fear.

"What must I submit to for the return of my brother?" Atemu asked and I knew he'd let them do it, he didn't know the pain, the agony of having your skin stripped from the bone.

"You must submit to the punishment you gave to my brother!" Akefia said and I whimpered, "You will know his pain!"

"And you will return my brother?" Atemu asked calmly, as if they were talking of what to do for the afternoon, what they would eat for supper and what entrainment they wished to watch. "Yes, I'll return little Yugi before the first blow is struck," the thief said and Atemu nodded as he slid from his horse, handing the rains to Ish and I followed my master. Sliding from my stead though I held my own rains, I'd be in no condition to ride alone when this was done for my Pharaoh would not feel the sting of that whip, ever.

"Very well, where do you wish me to stand?" the Pharaoh asked and Akefia laugh maniacally, "Boys, show the Pharaoh where to stand," he said laughing and two hulking men moved up and taking Atemus' wrists secured him to the tree. A small metallic link had been secured and the guards and I hadn't seen it but I was sort of glade they had a spot secured.

It would prove useful later.

"Release the boy," Akefia said and the door to the cabin opened, two men stepping out with Yugi between them, the Prince looking un-surprisingly untouched.

As soon as Yugi was at our side, I handed him the rains to my horse and he blinked confused eyes at me as the Thief King moved into place, and as he moved his arm back, preparing for the first swing I darted over to Atemu. Using my larger body to protect his as the whip bit down and I grunted at the pain, pressing closer to Atemus' familiar warmth and the Thief King made a sound of disapproval.

"Stupid boy!" Akefia snapped, "You'll fall soon enough, then I'll do the Pharaoh!" he snarled and I curved my fingers into the link baring down when the whip once again bit into my back. It held and Atemu whispered, his voice breathless with worry, "Seto what in all the levels of the underworld do you think you are doing?"

I opened my mouth to answer and screamed when the whip struck an unscarred patch of skin, just above my buttocks, blood oozing down my legs as they trembled and in a hoarse whisper told him, "You are not to be touched by this whip." Grunting when the whip bit into me again, this time one of my ribs cracking under the pressure, "You are not to know its pain."

"Seto," he whispered turning his head to show me tear filled eyes and I smiled, though pain radiated through me; my smile changed to a surprised O when the whip hit that unscarred patch again.

"Seto stop this foolishness!" he snapped when I screamed again a few moments later and as Akefia prepared for the next strike I murmured, "You will never know its bite," my voice weak with the pain.

"Pet, let go, that is an order!" Atemu shouted at me and I shook my head, "No."

No, he would not know this agony.

He would not bare the scars of this weapon.

I would be his whipping boy and take this, for what is one more scar when I have thousands already?

Time moved swiftly and soon I hung my grip stubborn around the metal brace, my body all but limp and the Thief King stoped and dully I heard whispers from those around us as the sand moved and sung beneath his footsteps.

Atemu, having given up on telling me to move, just hung from the bands on his wrists, his head pressed into the tree, I knew his tears had spilled over, and made treks on his face as the blood did my legs and back.

"Boy, release the brace," Akefia demanded and I shook my head, my throat raw from the beating as I spoke, "Won't let you hurt Pharaoh." He chuckled sliding his hand between the Pharaoh and the tree, his fingers collecting the tears before he pulled his hand away and I watched as he studied the water.

"By hurting you, boy, I have hurt him more than I could ever dream," he said wiping those tear wet fingers over my chapped lips, "Release the brace and you're free to go, I'll even give little Yugi the whip," he said his voice teasing.

"I'm not moving till your hands are empty," I managed and he tipped his head back and laughed "I like you kid, you have spunk." He said before he tossed the whip away, and Yugi's voice came uncertain in it deliverance, "I have it Seto, let go."

I didn't want to, but I did and collapsed to the sand my legs too weak to hold me up as Akefia untied Atemu then knelt by me as my Pharaoh turned rubbing his reddened wrists and rushed to my side gasping at the sight of me.

"You look much like the High Priest boy," the Thief King said and I stared at him knowing my eyes had gone a lifeless blue, dull and unforgettable. Ebio had told me once, not long ago that I had the most unforgettable eyes she had ever seen when they held pain. Unforgettable when they had gone dull and I had retreated away into my mind, into a place where no one could hurt me and I was just a shell to be used and abused.

"Seto, can you hear me?" Atemu murmured and I blinked and nodded, I could hear just fine, "Ish is going to help you up onto my horse now alright?" he asked and I nodded what ever my Pharaoh wanted.

"Good, Ish," he called as Akefia continued to stare at me then, his eyes still locked with mine said, "Pharaoh take care of your boy here, he'll die for you."

**--**

I woke to shouts and a burning pain that throbbed and moved. The pain made me want to dive head first back into the black abyss I had fallen into when Atemu had held me close and I had let the pain take me, knowing that now, as we rod away, we were safe, Yugi was fine and by our side.

"What have you done to him?" Seth demanded by the bed I lay on, it felt like the Pharaohs but I could be very wrong.

"You promised me you'd protect him!" he shouted and someone sighed before a hand brushed over my head in a light caress.

"Akefia wished to punish me as I supposedly had his brother," Atemu started and Seth cut in his voice hot "And you let Seto be your whipping boy didn't you? That's why you took him with you isn't it!"

"Seth ask any of the guards we took, ask Yugi or your brother himself! I was already tied to the tree when he stepped in! Your brother was beaten and all you wish to do is place blame for his pain when he has proven how strong he is!" Atemu said and Seth yelled, "He wouldn't have been there for him to make this decision had you not complied to his foolish desires!"

"What do you want me to do? Leave him behind and left in a place where anyone could take advantage of him? Make him feel unwanted?" Atemu demanded and Seth yelled, "I want you to release him! I want my brother free to live his life as he choses!"

"Fine! He can have his freedom!" Atemu shouted from his place at my side and I scrambled up, fear plain on my face, tears in my eyes as I whisper, "But you promised! You said I could stay!" as they both stared at me. I ignored the pain in my back and thighs, I shoved it back and crawled into Atemu lap, curling my arms around his neck, my face pressed into his throat.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed, I wont do it again! I promise! Just please, _please_ don't release me, don't free me!" I sobbed into the shocked silence then I was being held, his arms careful of my wounds, rocking me as he whispered.

"Its alright Seto, shh, you're not going anywhere, shh," he said as Seth stared at us, at me as blood oozed from my reopened wounds and I cried and clung to my Pharaoh. "Seto, why do you want to…do you seriously want to be a slave? A pet to be bartered and sold?" Seth asked and I turned my head just enough to look at him, my eyes begging him to understand as Atemu rocked me.

"I don't know how to live as a free man Seth, I would die," I whispered as more tears spilled from my eyes, part from pain, part from fear that Atemu would release me to keep my brother happy. To stop the fights between them, to restore the peace.

"I wouldn't be able to stay here with you and Atemu and Prince Yugi and Jono. What would I do Seth? I have no real skills and…and I _need_ to be told what I can and cannot do, what I can and cannot say," I chocked out.

"I have been trained, Seth, do you understand! I was broken and reshaped! I am what I am and what I am is a slave!" I shouted hysterically.

"I don't wanna go, don't make me," I sobbed turning my head back into the crook of the Pharaohs throat, and as I held onto Atemu I realised I had called him by his real name, not Pharaoh or Master. Oh gods that could get me into so much trouble, but I was upset and afraid and it had just slipped out!

"Hush, Seto, don't worry, I won't make you go anywhere, you can stay here, shh," Atemu whispered as he stared at Seth, I knew they were staring at each other, eyes to eye, neither willing to give in. Neither willing to drop the contact and Seth sighed and nodded. Atemu had won, this I knew by the way his hands tightened around me possessive, and I knew I too had won, I too had gotten my way.

I would stay with my Pharaoh and my big brother and everything would be all right, those thoughts the last ones before I allowed the darkness to take me again. The calming black taking away the pain and fear and uncertainty that had filled my life since I had come to live at the palace.

**--**

Isis was unhappy with the wounds that had been inflicted on my back and had given both Atemu and my brother a lecture on getting me worked up and moving, if I moved too much and reopened the wounds again they would scar badly. She healed what she could and left though Mahado stayed his eyes watching her retreating figure.

"I must commend you boy, you protected our Pharaoh well," he said looking down at me and Seth gave him a dirty look as I stared at him before opening my mouth, then closing it and looking away.

_No, don't speak, boy, don't breathe a word,_ a voice inside my head whispered.

_Look me in the eye and I'll hurt you, I'll hurt you till you beg me to kill you, but I wont, I wont, don't look me in the eye,_ that cruel voice echoed and I shivered before Atemu said, "Seto speak freely."

Frowning I spoke still not looking at anyone, falling back on my early training, "I do not want people to believe that I am just something pretty to be looked at and ignored. I want to protect my Master."

"You called me Atemu last night Seto, why the sudden change?" Atemu asked and I trembled as fear flooded me, _call me master, that's a boy never say my real name, you don't have the right. Do and you'll pray for a death that will never come, you understand boy,_ the tormenting voice said and I swallowed before answering.

"I…" I started before pressing my head into the mattress and whimpering, "I made a mistake, I'm sorry Master, it…it won't happen again," I said and shocked silence filled the room.

"Gods, Seto what happened to you? You were fine before you left…" Seth said his voice filled with horror as it dawned on him and I closed myself away, drawing back into my shell, my magic once again a shield instead of a living thing that reached out. That sucked things in. "You were fine before you were whipped," my brother said dully, sinking down onto the edge of the bed as if his legs had become weak.

"What happened while you were being whipped Seto? What were you thinking about?" Mahado asked as he knelt before the Pharaohs bed and I glanced at his chest, never raising my gaze further than his chin.

"I went away," I whispered, "It didn't hurt when I went away."

"Away to where?" Atemu demanded and I mumbled, "Just away, not to anywhere, just away."

"And coming back brought back all this…this crap?" Seth asked and I blinked, had what master taught me been crap? Mayhap but it had kept me alive and breathing. A little dinted sure but alive.

"I do not understand, my lord High Priest," I whispered and he made a pained sound, before grabbing my chin and jerking until I gasped slightly and met his gaze. Mine filled with physical pain his emotional and I _knew _both looks were close to identical.

"My name is Seth and by Set you will call me it!" he raged and I withdrew, sliding away, my first master hurt me when he yelled, he hurt me bad and I didn't want to hurt any more.

As if noticing my withdrawal Atemu petted my head, leaning down to press his face into my hair, his hand stroking my neck in a soothing motion. "Hush, pet, shh, he didn't mean to scare you, you know that, don't hide," he murmured and I withdrew a little more, I wanted to hide from the pain. Why wouldn't Master let me?

"No, Seto no pet," he said gently easing my head around to face his, and I met his amazing near crimson gaze before dropping mine. Those evil words whispering sweetly, _Look me in the eye and I'll hurt you, I'll hurt you till you beg me to kill you, but I wont, I wont, don't look me in the eye. _

"Don't hide away, we're not going to hurt you love," Atemu said caressing my cheek as he spoke, "Look me in the eyes. I want to see those beautiful blue orbs." And I did as bid though the probability of punishment was high. Very fucking high.

"That's it, good boy," he whispered as if I was a scared and skittish animal, "Yeah, no hiding, now, Seth is going to talk to you, _no_ do not withdraw. You will listen and he will speak calmly. No one will hurt you pet, trust me," he murmured. He released my chin and turned my head back to my brother.

Seth looked at me with agonised eyes and as he knelt and cupped my cheek, caressing my skin he whispered, "Its alright little brother. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spook you," he said as he pressed his forehead to mine. Memories, distant and burry pushed to the forefront. Memories of us huddled in our small hut as mother lay with another man to feed us.

Seths head pressed to mine as he calmed me down when I got worked up for one reason or another. Of nights curled in his arms, held safe and tight.

Trembling my hand came up and then stoped, laying flat on the bedding between us, so close and I wanted to touch his check as I used to, just to feel him and know he was there. Sensing my need he lifted my hand, passive and waiting for him to place it were he would. My whole body relaxed and waiting.

Waiting to be told what I could and could not do. Master wanted me to calm down and relax I would, Seth wanted my hand against his cheek it would stay there.

"There, its me little brother, Seth, shh, I'm here," he whispered as tears filled my eyes, a month in, and though I had known he was there. Had known intellectually that we were together again my heart. My soul hadn't made the connection and now with this simple gesture I knew I had found _home._

Wary, so wary I drifted off staring into his eyes, and only as sleep swallowed me did I drop my eyelids. Only then did I let myself look away.

**--**

"Seto, how are you feeling?" Atemu asked after my session with Isis three days later, "Fine Master," I murmured glancing his way, watching as he dressed for another meeting with the counsel. I was a bit sad he had to go, okay I was really sad, I didn't want his to go, he made me feel safe, as strange as that was when if he chose to he could hurt me. Kill me. Take me…Release me.

And only one of those things I would welcome, but strangely I had this feeling that until he felt I wanted it and he was ready for it would he do so.

"Seto," he sighed turning to look at me with his kohl-rimmed eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Fine, then you come with me, I'm sure the counsel will thank you for your protection of me," he said and I nodded slowly.

"Hurry," he said as I slid off the bed, though I was mostly healed I ached and my back muscles were scaring rather stiffly. Putting on the best kilt I had and the jewellery I only wore outside the room, inside the only thing that stayed on was my collar and as I clipped the upper arm pieces on I sat before Atemu.

Normally it is the pet or slaves job to ready the Pharaoh or their master, Atemu refused the help and knew I couldn't do make-up myself, I'd tried once and it hadn't gone well so now he did it for me.

It made us both happy, a small shared comfort and it also got done swiftly.

"There, all done, come," he said and I stood following rather glad that unlike other masters, Atemu didn't make me wear a leash, he said it was a hight thing, he didn't want me to stoop or be chocked so he refused to use it.

We met up with Seth and Jono, who after the Princes capture had become my brothers shadow, his eyes ever watchful, Mahado and Mana with them.

"Yay! Seto!" She chirped skipping over to me, pecking the Pharaoh as his wife swished over.

"My Pharaoh," she murmured bowing, "Seth, Mahado," she said inclining her head to them and smiling as she hugged Mana and gave me a dirty look. She really hated me, which always made me nervous, for the queen to dislike you could bring death.

"Teana," Atemu acknowledged, "You will be joining us at the meeting?" he asked and I swallowed, hoping she would decline.

"Yes my Pharaoh, your uncle requested everyone's present,"

**-- **

"My Pharaoh," Father said, "Counsel members," he continued as he got the enter rooms attention, "We have an invader in our midst, some of our most prized treasures have been thieved!" he announced. With a sinking feeling I wondered who would be the first to place blame on me, pet though I was, I spent most of my time at the Pharaohs side and thus knew where such things were.

Whisperers broke out and Atemu demanded, "And when was this noticed Priest Akhenaden?" his voice harsh as his hand stilled on my head were it lay on his knee, Teana sitting on Yugis' throne as he wasn't in the room.

"But the morning my Pharaoh, I went to find a scroll for a certain spell and it and several other scrolls and rarities are missing my lord," Father said meeting Atemus' eyes and I had a feeling he was lying about something.

I didn't know what but as I sat there a sense of foreboding fell over me and I shivered, someone had moved them but he knew where they were, he was just trying to do something, send everyone on a wild chase.

And as I sat there listening silently Goosebumps rising over my skin I wondered why I felt as though I had only a limited amount of time left, why I felt that soon, far too soon I would loss everything I held dear along with my life?

**-- **

Curled on the end of Atemu's bed I watched the sun set, he was away with Teana, trying to make an heir as was required of him. She had followed us to his door saying that she could not get with child if he did not help her.

Revulsion had radiated through the Pharaoh and I had watched as he smiled and nodded telling me to wait for him, wait for him in his chambers and that he would be back soon.

Why did he feel disgust when he was married to her?

Was it because he did not like her?

Did not enjoy bedding her?

`Because she was female?

Because she would not allow him to bed her as he wanted?

The questions distracted me so much that I jumped when Atemu said, "Seto are you well?" and I looked at him startled and nodded quickly, "Yes my Pharaoh."

"What were you thinking of my pet?" he asked moving closer to me, the smell of sex on his, his body glistening in the waning light, but it was the look in his eyes that made me shiver.

Lust; turning his scarlet eyes crimson, possession and something else, something I truly could not name.

"You my Pharaoh," I whispered unable to look away, caught in his eyes, as he crawled onto the bed, knelling before me, his gaze travelling my face, down my chest then up again as he all but growled, "Remove her taste from my lips pet."

I shook as I leaned forward at his command, my head tipping back submissively and he grabbed my face pulling me forward, crushing his lips to mine, just brushing back and forth softly before he nipped my bottom lip, drawing a gasp from my lips.

He plundered into me, his tongue sweeping around my mouth, across my teeth before tangling around my tongue, demanding a response as he stroked it, toying and playing until I tentatively responded.

A small amount of pressure from my lips, the tiniest movement of my tongue and he growled, one hand tangling in my hair pulling me closer, the other moving down my back, to grasp my hip. His fingers convulsing as I flicked my tongue again, tilting my head a little more to the side, a small moan coming from my throat as he brushed my palate with his tongue.

A tremor moved down my neck to my shoulders and down my spin as I hardened slightly, enjoying the passion he was showing, it what I in truth had dreamed about for a while now.

Desired for so long now.

Gasping as he pulled back, his forehead pressed to mine as he knelt before me, my breathing laboured, though I kept my eyes closed as I panted.

"Enjoy that did you pet?" he murmured and I opened my eyes to met his dark, heavy lidded gaze, nodding slightly unsure if he really wanted to know for suddenly my magic had decided to go to bed.

I could no longer feel his emotions, hear his thoughts though his eyes gave me a fair idea.

"Good," he whispered licking his lips, "Because I shale do so again," he told me and I moan loudly when he caught my mouth once again.

**--**

**Again sorry for the shortness of the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one and just so you know I like reviews. Love them actually.**

**Also ****I've made a full series banners, message me if you would like to see them, or go to Media Miner, look up IamJean-ClaudsHumanServantandloveit, they're on their, and tell me what you think. ^_^**

**More will be made, and I hope you've checked out my sisters, Tehrror and Torhtures stories. Tehrror writes Yaoi, Tohrture hetro. And my other Yu-Gi-Oh! stories, Shades of Gray and Family Matters and my InuYasha series, Mortal Bound.**

**Later _Aghony!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Please Read it is Important!**

A big thank you to _**sonata hirano**_ for her fantastic work on this and previous works I've written such as Shades Of Grey, which without her help wouldn't have come to you at all. And quick note to all my readers that I thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my works.

This is an AU, alternate universe story, and I have no connection to the writers or creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. **Abuse** both **mental **and **physical** are mentioned and will later be detailed. **Sexual contact** of both **consensual **and **non-consensual**, **hetro** and **homosexual** will be apart of this story so if these things offend you I surgiest you don't proceed in reading the actual story. And lastly reviews are very welcome along with any constructive criticisms you may have of what has been written.

Escepaily our friend _**The Light Shadow**_ for all his/her reviews.

Thank you for Reading

_**Aghony**_

A Slaves Tale

Part Five

His mouth pressed to mine, his lips so soft, so hungry as he moved me down to lay flat on his bed, his legs straddling my hips as I trembled beneath him, not from fear, for I could not fear my master, my Pharaoh, my Atemu. No, I desired him more than anything and as his thin, small fingers danced over my chest to my bare and hard nipples I moaned arching up into his gentle touch, so different from the way he plundered my mouth.

It was almost too much and yet I didn't want it too stop, I wanted it to go on forever, until Ra died in a shower of fire and the land burned and we burned with it. It would be a most glorious end and then he did something with his hips that stoped my heart and glazed over my eyes.

Pleasure shooting through my enter body as he rubbed his swollen member pulling a whimper from my throat, my head, my mouth pulling away from his as I arched my back, gasping for air. Even as I heaved it into my burning lungs I could get enough, my hips helplessly moving and grinding, wanting more and cursing the kilts that kept us from rubbing our flesh together.

As if hearing my thoughts he pulled them away, his lips now attacking my neck and shoulder, down over my collar bones, his sharp teeth skimming my skin and latching onto the collar I had all but forgotten about, tugging gently.

Our flesh gleaned with sweat as he bucked against me and me into him, my hands tangled into the sheet when he did something highly unexpected and just what I needed.

He bit me.

His teeth digging into my skin until it broke, blood welling up and I came, my voice raising to the heavens as he lapped at the wound, my fluids coating our stomachs and his loins, which was still so hard.

It took me a while before I came back from that euphoric place, a place I had never been to before though I had watched many find it with my body. And when I did I was most ashamed of my self.

I was a pet and yet I had cum before my master, before he told me I could.

"_Beautiful_," he whispered and I glanced at him, once again avoiding eye contact, "You are truly beautiful…and _mine" _he rumbled, purring that last word as he stared down at me. I looked down at him, in all his glory, still rip, full and heavy, the very tip full with blood, so full it was nearly purple.

"Hmm, oh," he said his voice still so deep, his gaze following mine, a wicked smile crossing his face as he met my large eyes. "Seto, would you like to help me with it?" he murmured and I swallowed before I needed, I did, I would not deny it even though blood filled my cheeks.

I watched rather surprised as he rolled off of me, lying down on his back, gently settling into the folds of the sheets and mattress, "Do as you will Seto, my pet, do only what you are comfortable with, love," he murmured stroking my cheek. I was so stunned that I blinked rapidly and he continued to gently stroke my face, his fingers light as they danced over my swollen lips.

I liked the way he kept referring to me as _his _though, putting emphases on _my_ and _mine,_ those small, possessive words going straight to my heart.

Swallowing roughly I gave him a brief nod before moving down his body, every now and then pressing light kisses or gentle teasing licks across his abdomen until I reach his cock.

I traced it with my eyes, taking in the surprising size; my Pharaoh was a small man, very small, with tiny hands, childlike until you looked at his face. His face mature, his crimson eyes holding much knowledge and power, determination and will. Now I knew another part that was more man than boy. Wide and long it was a penis to envy, impressive and strangely beautiful.

"Wha?" he stared his voice braking off when my tongue darted out and caught a small amount of the pre-cum that had allowed us to slide and dance the way we had before. It was salty and tasted of him, his cum mingled with something else, something just as salty but fresher, younger.

It was me, my taste.

After rolling the taste around my mouth for a moment as he gasped at the unexpected touch I engulfed him in my mouth, swallowing as much of him down as I could, moaning at the taste as he writhed and bucked.

His bucking pushed more of him down my throat and I chocked, bile rising, which I quickly swallowed and the convulsion of my throat seemed to do him in, even as my tongue stroked the rip, pulsing vein on the underside.

He came with a strangled cry, his eyes rolling back as I watched, drinking him down, his back arching gracefully as the waning light shone on his dark, golden skinned chest. "Oh gods Seto!" he called as he flopped boneless onto the bed.

Once sure he had nothing left I release him from my mouth suddenly very tired and curled up my face pressed into his hip, an arm over his leg, my hand dipping between the slightly spread appendages.

The last thing I remembered was his light, amused laugh and his hand dancing through my hair as sleep claimed me.

**--**

I woke once again to the sound of voices, something that was becoming a rather common occurrence of late, this time that of Atemus and Teana's, the woman not sounding happy at all. Blinking into the bright light of Ra I slid my gaze over to the arguing couple, well okay that would be an over statement. Teana was yelling at him and Atemu was softly answering her shrill questions.

"Teana, I have told you to keep your voice down," Atemu said, his voice sharp, his crimson eyes narrowed on the blue eyed woman, who I reluctantly thought looked a lot like Seto and I, all of us tall, lean, brown hair and blue eyed. Though her eyes were a muddy blue, less clear and bright as Seths, and mine though even mine paled in comparison to Seths.

"I will not! You would leave me, after our coupling, which I know your heart was not it only to come here and be with him! I am your wife Atemu!" she snapped at him and I curled up at the end of the bed where I once again found myself.

Often at night I would shift until I was curled at the end of his bed,

"I know what you are Teana!" he said his eyes flashing dangerously. "And right now you are annoying me," he murmured as my breath stilled in my throat.

"Atemu!" she said shocked and he blinked shaking his head tiredly, "Leave, I must prepare for this Ra," he told her and after she cast a glare at me, bowed and left he turned with a sigh.

"Good Ra to you, my pet," he murmured strolling over as if he had not just fought with his bride over me, his hand gliding through my hair, closing my eyes I tilted my head into his touch which caused him to chuckle.

"My Pharaoh," I whispered back as he pulled away a pout curving up my lip, I loved it when he petted me.

"Hush pet, we must dress and prepare for this Ra, it looks to be a long one," he murmured watching as I slid nude from the bed.

**--**

Watching Mana in the garden I smiled as she a spell only to have it back fire, Mahado chuckling as she coughed the smoke from her lungs, her face and upper body painted back.

"Would you too stop laughing at me! Its really hard!" she whined and I rolled my eyes murmuring, "it does not look that hard Mana," and it was true, to me it didn't, all she had to do was project and stabilise the power she called to her hand.

Then turn it into flame, and put it out without burning herself.

Instead, for the last two hours she had been causing small explosions because Mahado would not teach her another spell till she could do this one without mishap three times in a row.

"Like you could do better!" she said poking out her tongue as Seth and Jono wondered over.

"Seto, why don't you give it a try," Mahado suggested softly and I blinked, true it looked easy but Mana was a fifth year apprentice of the arts, it was a fifth level spell.

Without standing from my spot on the fountain pond edge I looked down at my hand, concentrating on it and my magic, magic I had been learning to control. The power shimmered to being in my palm, a pail, cool blue, while Mana's was a bright fiery yellow orange. Glancing at the four watching me and shifted in discomfort and looked back as I turned the power, the energy into a flame, a blue flame that danced and swayed around my hand as I stared at it.

A gasp brought my eyes up as Mana rushed up and as she went to touch it, as if to see if it were real, Seth and Mahado telling her to not touch it I put it out, my eyes wide. "Are you crazy Mana?" Mahado asked as he stopped at her side "You know that flame eats who ever touches it but its master!" he scolded and I blinked.

Oh, so that's why it was a fifth level spell…hmm.

"How did you do it so easily?!" she demanded and I stared into her large brown eyes, shrugging as I whispered "Tis not that hard Mana, you just," I said putting my hand out over the water, away from her as I continued. "Concentrate," as the energy appeared once more in my palm, "Stay calm," as it flickered "Visualise it as flame, an eternally burning fire," I whispered as it turned once more to that blue, mystic flame.

"And blow it out," I finished as I closed my hand the flame now gone but for the small puff of smoke that floated up.

"Wow," she whispered, and I looked back and blushed as they all stared at me, each with different levels of awe and surprise on their faces.

"Not so hard," I murmured and Mahado titled his head, "Do it a third time," he murmured and Seth gave him a sharp look.

I didn't even bother to look at my hand this time, just staring at his check, I refused to meet others gazes when we were out of the Pharaoh, the Princes or my brothers privet rooms.

I could feel the power build and still, though it still did its small dance, much like water in a glass as you swished it around. I felt as it turned to fire, this time encompassing my hand, covering it and my wrist before I put it out, this time with a thought.

"Well done Seto," Mahado murmured as a chill went up my spin and I glanced over my shoulder, toward the temple of the gods.

My father stood, glaring at me his posture proud, his eyes, the mortal one full of rage, hate and loathing as the golden millennium eye glittering in the sun. Shivering I looked away, even as a part of me, a small, part that had remained of the child I had once been cried. It cried and screamed and wanted to know why he hated me, why he seem to loath the thought of me.

It wanted to know if he knew I was _his,_ not an illegitimate child or the product of a new marriage mother had formed. It wanted him to not hate me and welcome me with open arms.

Another part watched with apathy, telling me he knew I was dirty; a slave that had been used and thrown away, a toy to be sold and bartered and passed down the line.

"Show me again!" Mana demanded bringing my attention back to her, meting her gaze I saw my reflection as she gasped and her eyes widened, shocked at the lifeless look in my once playful though shy eyes.

"Yes Lady Mana," I whispered once again holding out my hand, once again calling that power and turning it into a flame that played and dance across my skin, and then as it crept toward my elbow I put it out.

You don't play with fire.

Eventually it burns you.

**--**

"I heard what you did in the court yard pet," Atemu said as he looked down at me, once again we were in his chambers, safe from the prying eyes of those who judge and condemn.

I nodded as he brushed my hair from my eyes, he didn't like it when he couldn't see them, "I'm proud of you, my pet, my powerful pet," he whispered dipping his head down to catch my lips with his own. Making a small, contented sound I tentatively opened my mouth, inviting him to make it deeper and as he did a solid knock rattled the door causing him to growl in irritation.

Brushing my lips one more time he gave me a wistful look before walking over to the door, opening it for the messenger, a young boy around 12 with large eyes and greasy black hair.

They murmured quietly as I looked away until Atemu called, "Stay here pet, I'll return soon," and I nodded though I let my eyes tell his I was discontent with his departure.

He did not return _soon_, day turned to night as the last rays of light from Ra dimmed and the world was cast into darkness the door to his chamber was pushed open. Looking up from my spot on the bed, curled up much like the palace cats I was rather surprised to see Father in the doorway.

"I figured I'd find you here _boy_," he said, his voice a deep rumbling out of his chest as the fire light was caught by the golden eye.

The word _boy_ full of condemnation.

"What would you have of me Priest Akhenaden?" I whispered my face going blank and he smirked walking over as the door swung closed an a sense of foreboding settled on me, fear flooding my veins.

"Your name," he demanded and I told him in a quiet murmur watching him move across the floor.

"You look much like Seth… my _son,_ I know you be his brother," he said his voice cutting as he told me Seth was his son, as if I were not.

"Tell me, did your mother remarry?" he asked and I shook my head, slowly not liking his line of questioning, I had the oddest feeling he was talking to me just to get close.

"Speak boy," he snapped and I trembled curling in on myself, "No, mother never married another,"

"Then how did ye come to be boy?"

"M-mother said that she was already with child before you l-left," I whispered and he glared at me, I could feel it as he stood at the beds edge, "Look me in the eye boy and say that again."

I looked up and as my mouth opened his item flashed and as my world went black I whimpered, _"Atemu…help,"_

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the shortness, next one should be longer and a small warning that over the next year stories will probably come few and far between as I am doing year 12 and my studies have to come first.**

**I will not forget them and I will update they will just come out as quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Please Read it is Important!**

A big thank you to _**sonata hirano**_ for her fantastic work on this and previous works I've written such as Shades Of Grey, which without her help wouldn't have come to you at all. And quick note to all my readers that I thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my works.

This is an AU, alternate universe story, and I have no connection to the writers or creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. **Abuse** both **mental **and **physical** are mentioned and will later be detailed. **Sexual contact** of both **consensual **and **non-consensual**, **hetro** and **homosexual** will be apart of this story so if these things offend you I surgiest you don't proceed in reading the actual story. And lastly reviews are very welcome along with any constructive criticisms you may have of what has been written.

Especially our friend _**The Light Shadow**_ for all his/her reviews.

Thank you for Reading

_**Aghony**_

A Slaves Tale

Part Six

I don't know how long I slept for but I woke stiff and chained to a cool stone tablet, groaning as my eyes took in my surroundings, only to find I could see nothing, it was too dark though I could hear just fine. Moans of pain and pleas for help and I knew where I was…I was in the Pharaohs torture chamber at the Palace, a place Seth had told me about, a place that Yugi had told me Atemu was trying to abolish.

"You're awake…good, now, now we can play," a voice whispered and seconds later my screams echoed in the darkness, I didn't know what he was doing before it was done, small cuts, large ones. Never deep enough to kill me, never bleeding me enough to let me die and over and over I screamed my agony, even after my throat was dry and my voice little more than a pitiful rasp. Time meant nothing, just the pain, and that evil dark that hurt me.

"_Please…no more,"_ my begging meant nothing, and every time I slipped away into the dark abyss of my own mind chilled, icy water would jerk me awake. Seconds, hours, days, months, years, I don't know how long I was there but every second was a second I could do without and as I let the pain swallow me, take me away from it all a gentle hand patted my head.

"Take him away…to the ant pits," a voice whispered before the black of oblivion swallowed me again, and this time they let it keep me, at least for a time.

**--**

I woke to a burn, as if my face and shoulders where on fire and the brilliance of Ra stung my eyes, making the scene around me even more unreal, even more dream like. I was buried to the tops of my biceps, and my skin was already red, raw from the sun exposure and the large red ants that were attacking me, eating me, the sand as it beat at me, tearing into my flesh.

"What the? Hello!" I called my voice a husky cry, looking around wildly as another of the little bugs bit me, this time on my throat, "Help!" I called as I struggled. This, _this,_ could not be happening! I was meant to be safe! I lived with the Pharaoh and big brother and, and…Father.

And for hours I called for help, killing all the ants I could, screaming for someone, _anyone_ to save me until my voice was little more the a horse whisper and my skin bleed and ached and felt too tight.

"Someone, _please_ help me," I whimpered as tears welled up and dried as they spilled, I didn't want to die like this, I didn't want to die alone.

"_Please,"_ I whispered my head lolling back and just as my eyes drifted closed, exhausted and wanting sleep I heard it, the sound of hooves on sand and my head snapped up.

"Help! Please help me!" I called as loudly as I could and sighed with relief when I heard the horse come to a stop. I listened as someone made their way over to me, their feet light on the sand "What do we have here?" a voice I knew asked as he came at me.

"Please help me," I whimpered turning my head to see Akefia who stared at me wide eyed, "Pharaohs Pet…why are you out here?" he asked walking over as if those annoying ants weren't deadly. As if they wouldn't try to eat him alive given the chance.

"Help me," I sobbed and he nodded reaching down and pulling me up by my shoulders telling me to wiggle, I did, I wiggled and struggled in the sand until he had pulled me free and I collapsed into him. My arms encircling his waist as I hugged him to me whispering over and over, "Thank you," trembling and shivering.

"Its alright kid, I got you," he said wrapping his arms around me and I nuzzled my face into his waist until he asked, "Do you think you can stand?" and I nodded pulling away to get to my feet. The hot sand bitting into them and I looked down to see that the ants and sand and sun hadn't been the only things to hurt me.

Wounds, small and shallow, deep and long littered my chest and legs, I'm pretty sure my back as well and I swayed, from blood loss and dehydration, dark spots danced over my eyes and once again I lost myself in the black…

TBC

**A/N: Again, sorry for the shortness, next one should be longer and a small warning that over the next year stories will probably come few and far between as I am doing year 12 and my studies have to come first.**

**I will not forget them and I will update they will just come out as quickly.**


	7. Chapter 7 unedited

**Author Note: Please Read it is Important!**

A big thank you to _**sonata hirano**_ for her fantastic work on this and previous works I've written such as Shades Of Grey, which without her help wouldn't have come to you at all. And quick note to all my readers that I thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my works.

This is an AU, alternate universe story, and I have no connection to the writers or creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. **Abuse** both **mental **and **physical** are mentioned and will later be detailed. **Sexual contact** of both **consensual **and **non-consensual**, **hetro** and **homosexual** will be apart of this story so if these things offend you I surgiest you don't proceed in reading the actual story. And lastly reviews are very welcome along with any constructive criticisms you may have of what has been written.

Especially our friend _**The Light Shadow**_ for all his/her reviews.

Thank you for Reading

_**Aghony**_

A Slaves Tale

Part Seven

I woke to the ache of my wounds and a roar of sound, voices and words mingling together, the clatter of feet on hard ground and the crackle of burning flame, my back on a bed that felt much like my old one at my old masters place. Itchy and slightly hard. My stomach ached and felt hollow, as if I hadn't eaten in days and I probably hadn't, I don't recall how I came to be there, and wondered briefly if the memories I had of my beloved Pharaoh were all dreams, and wishes made by a desperate mind. Some how I doubted it.

"Oh, you're awake, that's good," a young voice came from beside me and I turned my head, letting my eyes open to take in the young sandy haired child beside me. His eyes a lavender colour that was truly beautiful and looked rather startled as he jerked back with a gasp. "You…" he stumered fear flashing over his face, into his shadowing eyes, the emotion flooding over me like a sandstorm and I swallowed before managing, _"_Water_…please," _my throat was raw and dry, my mouth tasting of old, dried saliva.

A taste that is not and will never be pleasant.

"Malik, go," a deep voice said causing memories to crash through my mind, Yugi, Father…Akefia's rescue of me from the Ant pit. My eyes drifted to him, standing by the open door, the curtain, a torn, dirty piece of cloth, falling back into place as the boy left, his arms crossed over his chest. His crimson eyes narrowed in thought and another memory, one that was not mine to carry, flashed before my eyes.

"**Oh! Ugh!" **a voice filled my ears, a voice I thought I knew but couldn't be quiet sure, as I had never heard it laced with passion, though the person who's memory I was seeing, hearing, feeling had. **"H-harder! **_**Please!"**_ the voice cried as sensations bounced through me, warm heat, a tightness I had never experienced gripped my member, though it remained limp. Heat spread through my veins like wild fire and I gasped as I got a visual, Yugi, Prince Yugi, my masters baby brother, nude, flushed with passion, need.

His body covered in a sheen of sweat, his eyes heavy lidded as he stared up at me, he was under _my,_ no not my, the one whose memory I saw's body, his short, thin, delicately muscled legs wrapped tightly around the others waist. His hands on the others shoulders, gripping as he grinded and gasped the others name, **"Ak-ak-ef-ff-ra! Akefia!" **his words bringing me out of the memory.

The hands that shook me through the corse sheet also helping to bring me out of the magical stupor. "Oi, kid, what's wrong?" Akefia asked and I knew I was staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "I…you…Prince Yugi…eeerr," I managed blanching as he reeled back as if struck, his eyes narrowing dangerously as near visible waves of malicious rolled off of him and a whimper crawled from my throat as I made myself as small as I could.

"_Please_," I whispered now staring at his feet, radiating submissiveness, "I meant not to see," I told him and he stiffened confusion mingling with the malevolent aura he possessed. "See?" he asked and I curled up, even as my body protested, every muscle ached and I could feel some of the healing wounds opening, the warm liquid of my blood slowly leaking out as I answer.

"Some times, I just know, others I hear and feel and sometimes though rarely I get a visual," I murmured figuring if I did as told he wouldn't hurt me and mayhap even help me get back to my Atemu…my Pharaoh. My Master and my brother, I needed to get back to them. Slowly, after a brief silence he moved forward his hips moving a deadly swagger, and sat beside me on the bed.

"Hmm, well, we'll talk about that later. How did you get out in the Ant Pits? Did the Pharaoh?" he asked growling the last and I felt his thoughts, his utter belief that our Pharaoh would do such, even to one he supposedly cares for. "…_Master_ would _never_ do such, he is not a cruel man," I whispered closing my eyes, suddenly so very tired, "Pharaoh Atemu would not do that to me or anyone. It was…Fa- Priest Akhenaden," I told him.

"What were you going to call him?" the Thief asked sharply and I shrunk into myself, fear pure terror flooding my already drained system. "F-fa-fad-fath-er-father," I stammered out and he paused staring down at me, his gaze a heavy weight as the curtain-door moved and the lavender eyed boy walked in with a small basin and a cup. A cup he filled and handed to Akefia after placing the basin onto the small table by the bed I lay in.

A strong arm hooked under my neck and shoulders, a surprisingly large, long fingered hand cupping the back of my head as the King of Thieves lifted me effortlessly, making it seem as if I weighted as much as little Yugi. The cup was placed to my lips, the clay rough against my skin and the water was dry, slightly warm and stale, but it was water and I more than grateful to have the drink.

"So the old prick is your pap…which makes him Seths pap…interesting, does your brother know of this?" Akefia asked and I shook my head slightly as I swallowed, "No…neither does Pharaoh…its one of the things I _know_ and please…do not tell…" I whispered. "You don't wanna be punished do you?" the boy asked his voice surprisingly mature and I glanced at him and shook my head.

"I want to more pain…" I whispered as Akefia lay me down again, his hands, his treatment of me very gentle, almost tender and he frowned, saying, "if you didn't want any more pain why in the blazes did you step between the Pharaoh and the whip?"

"That is different. For my Pharaoh, for my brother and young Prince Yugi I would endue the worst that even the Hell Gods would bestow upon the blackest **(1)** of people. Taking pain meant for them is easy and makes me feel that I am worth something to them, that I do not just stand by and watch those who have done me no wrong be harmed. To cause trouble or to anger those who can punish me is just foolishness that will harm me needlessly," I whispered as I met his gaze.

"You…you are very different," he whispered and glaced to the boy, saying "Food, and Miya, please," getting back a quick nod and the hurried steps of the child. Akefia watched me quietly his hand brushing through my oily and messy hair, "Yugi spoke of you much in his time here, young one," he whispered and I blinked, the gentleness of his touch comforting to me as I drifted.

"He told me that you were pure of heart and I did not believe him, not until I saw you, watched as you protected your Pharaoh. I still do not understand why you would do such as thing, though Yugi, Yugi told me that through you I would come to understand…" he told me before lapsing into silence.

This lasted until the screen was pulled away and the boy walked in carrying a tray with a middle aged woman followed him in, just as I was beginning to fall to sleep, startling me into consciousness. My eyes snapping open, to watch them warily, my once relaxed muscles tensing, my magic coiling around, already protecting me from the flood of unwanted information that it itself drew to me.

"Its good to see your wake young one, my name is Miya I'm Akefia's healer," she murmured smiling down at me, and even Akefias' gentle petting could not calm my raging pulse. "Ake, I brought the food," Malik said as I took in the hard looking woman, her thick black hair was pulled back tightly, her face weathered with age and sun exposure and experience shone from her black eyes. Her hands were strong and oddly large for a woman of her statue, being around the same hight and size as my Pharaoh though not nearly as beautiful.

"I would clean and tend your wounds, sit up and be calm," she murmured as I eyed her distrustfully, slowly easing up with Akefias' hands guiding my body, though I wanted to deny the need for healing. Though I wanted to tell her I would heal on my own I knew that if I was to have any chance of getting back to my Pharaoh and Seth I would have to stop bleeding like a gutted goat.

"Be gentle, Miya, this one is specail," Akefia told her sharply and she smiled, her eyes flashing some knowledge that no one eyes held. "I know my king, his eyes, they tell of the gods blessings and the burdens that oft come with their favour," she answered as I turned giving her my back, allowing her to start there, as the front was less likely to be dirty.

"Seto, eat," he ordered shoving the tray into my lap, upon it a small piece of bread, a cup of what looked like milk, cheese, lettuce, garlic and onion with a few pieces of cooked fish. A good meal; more than what I would have received at my last Masters home, but no where as good as the food I now ate with Atemu and Seth. "I know it's not as good as what you're probably used to but its what be have," Akefia said as I looked at him.

"You need not spear food for me, I am sure there is on among you who will go hungry because you try and feed me," I whisper, not sure if I should speak while the others where in the room. Surprise filtered across Maliks' face, a light chuckle came from Miya as Akefia smirked over at me, "Eat kid, no one goes hungry to fill your stomach. You have my word," he said and even as I allowed him to place a slice of onion into my mouth I watched him sceptically.

Laughter burst from his mouth his crimson gaze filled with amusement and bitterness as he spoke, "Can't trust a thief? I see they have you brain washed as well."

"No, I do not doubt your word, you have my Princes trust and that gains you mine. I just do not understand why you would be willing to save, feed and help me heal, when you will gain nothing as I have nothing to give," I told him and it was true. Father had removed my collar, my kilt, the thin sheet all that covered me from their view and I owned nothing, another already possessed my body and loyalty, and with those my name.

"_You_ are the key to getting me closer…" he trailed off and I blinked as he seemed to project his thoughts to me, _you can get me closer to Yugi, you can convince Atemu to let me stay with him._ "I can but try, what my Pharaoh and High Priest believe are not up to me nor the will of others. Only themselves and the gods," I told him and he smiled, "But they trust and listen to you," he said and I shook my head, "You saved me thus they would mayhap deem my judgement impaired and unreliable."

Miya's voice broke in before Akefia could argue his point her voice worried; "I know not how you came upon these wounds young one, might I ask your station in the Pharaohs house? And what it is you have done to warrant a banishment or death by the red eating Ants."

"I am but another servant in my Pharaohs home, I know not what I have done to anger those in the house of the gods but if they see me punished then punish me they will," I said not wanting to give any one ideas. Akefia raised his eyebrows his crimson gaze confused and I gave a minute shake of my head, my eyes translating my plea, _tell her nothing, not my station nor why I was punish and by whom._

His shoulders moved slightly up then down, a tiny shrug as before her eyes turned to him and I could feel her question before she asked, "Do you answer to the Pharaoh or the head of staff?"

"I am a lower slave, answering to the head of staff in his Highnesses house. My Pharaoh knows of my ability to find the lost," I murmur, giving a reason as to why I would be in the postion to be at the Pharaohs side during the hunt for Prince Yugi. I could tell that the tale had gotten around the walls of the hut having 'talked' to others the rumours and thought of my protection of the Pharaoh known to all in the area.

"That was why you were with the Pharaoh when he got Yugi right?" Malik asked his eyes excited and I nodded, "My Pharaoh knew not where to look." My answer brought silence to the group and for that I was grateful, though the hum of out side activity made the quiet more comfortable for the others. To me it was deafening, already too used to the eerie silence that enshrined the Pharaohs house.

Whispers of feelings and thoughts crept closer as a darkness flooded me and I gasped my eyes rolling back into my head and then I could feel them.

My Brother, Seth and My Pharaoh.

They were using their magic, searching for me and I knew they would not find my place, their magic not strong enough and the gods not willing to help.

I could _see_ them, Seths eyes cold with worry and fear, anger and determination, Atemu's face raidating is worry and anger, his need as he whispered softly, "_Come back my pet, we need you. _**I**_ need you, return to me."_

"SETO!" Miya's voice came and I jerked up my heart pounding my need to be by Atemus side so bad I whimpered as if I was dieing, tears pooling in my eyes, unshed but making it difficult to see. "I…I need to get home…I need to get back," I whispered my body shaking so badly everything seemed to quack and Akefia wrapped his arm tentatively around my shoulders "Hush, kid, we'll get you back don't fret."

"Promise?"

"I promise on Yugis' soul," he whispered and I nodded slipping into the darkness of my mind, Atemus face floating there, his voice as he whispered my name, his touch as he swept me away and his smell as he held me promising to never force me to leave his side. And I _knew_ as was my place to know that soon, very soon, I would see him and hold him and we would face something so dark and so fearsome that one of us would not survive.

--

The next Ra we set off, Mailk, Akefia. Ryou, who reminded me a lot of Prince Yugi his hair as white as his brothers, his eyes a soft brown, his skin a sickly white yet he moved with a confidence and strength I could only wish to obtain and four Deshrtians **(2)**. Their names I had been told as Ra claimed the sky in shades of blue and grey and the beautiful shades of pink, purple and gold. The Deshretiansnamed Ibai, a smallish boy, no older than fourteen who had a thing for knives, Mdjai, a stern, scared and rather scary man. Odji, who took after his name with a sinister smirk and narrowed eyes that were an eeri shade of blue foreign blood obviously in his veins. And lastly Wati who was a gentle man in his twenties who was good with the horses. **(3)**

We rode slow, my wounds not allowing a fast pace, I refused to wait, begging Akefia to take me home, reasoning that the long I was gone the more Atemu and Seth would be suspicious of him and his reasons. They may believe he himself had kidnapped me. Also saying that Father may try to pin the blame for the _missing_ items at the palace, claiming I had taken them and ran, betraying my Pharaoh and brother, things I would never do.

The wind picking up as we rode, Ra beating down without mercy, the day hotter, the beginning of the Shomu **(4),** a harsh hot time which I really hated, hot during the Ra then cold during our Moon. Many died at this time from too much time under our god, his beauty too much for them and they dry and leave this plane, much like when our God leaves us cold in Peret, and many leave for lack of his love or so Mana told me.

"Seto are you sure you wish to head back still injured?" Akefia questioned and I nodded, "I need to be with my kin and my Pharaoh, I also feel something is about to happen and I do not know what but I fear…" I whispered wincing. My horse, which Wati named Noble having stumbled in an unstable area of sand, too soft to hold the beasts weight causing me to jerk and for pain to flood me again.

It was becoming a viscous cycle for me, pain every where I looked, pain of memory with my brother, pain of love for my Pharaoh, pain of body and spirit with my father who I know hates me, thinks me weak. Pain from Yugi who was so kind it was a sort of torture and the pain I had from my own being and my own decisions. I was tired of it and wanted nothing more than for it to cess and never be apart of my life again.

"You fear what?" he asked and I glanced at him, "I fear the death of some one I love, but I know not who," I told him quietly huddling in on myself on Noble as he watched me with an intensity that made me uneasy.

"You fear the death of the Pharaoh," he said bluntly and I nodded, "Or High Priest Seth and Prince Yugi, Mahado and his apprentice Mana…you," the last little more than a ghost of a word yet he jerked in surprise. His eyes rounding as he whispered back "You fear for me? A _no good,_ thief, the King of Thieves, a renowned Tomb Robber and you _fear _for me?" and I nodded.

"I am a slave, a _pet_ I can say no bad about you, except that your profession harms other wether it is their memory or their belief or like Pharaoh their sense or right. You have done me no wrong and helped me when I truly believed I would pass from this world, would go into the arms of Anubis, Osiris, Isis or mayhap, Seth would take me. Brother told me a few weeks past that it was said that if a priest or priestess was faithful enough and loyal they would be taken to _His_ home. They would serve him eternally and that if the god liked the priests or priestess' kin enough they too could be taken before Anubis was able to claim their souls and weigh them.

A pretty thought, being able to stay ever near one my brother loves so," I whispered eyes on the horizon as he watched me with shadowed eyes. "You believe that I am a good person?" he asked softly and I nodded, "You have a past as shadowed as my own, you, in a way were lucky and not placed into the servitude I was. You have done what you can to servive as no one would help you do so and you have become bitter. You love few, Yugi, your brother and your self adopted son/brother Malik, yet you have many friends, and many loyal followers who you want the best for," I said glancing at him.

"You would hand yourself over, to iron and a possible death if it meant that they would be free, and welcome to build lives that are less dangerous and a where they could build a family with out the fear that they would be pulled away and their wives and children would be left to fend for themselves if not persecuted themselves. You are a kind soul who has been harshly judged and treated and I can not condemn you for it nor can I pity you for in these things you have found strength,"

"You sure know a lot," he said his voice slightly menacing, though it had an almost playful quality and I nodded "I _know_ and I can not stop this knowledge though it oft gets me into trouble I would rather avoid."

--

Ra swiftly turned to night, and the cool chill swept past as we sat around the fire, Wati with the horses, giving them water and food, as Odji, Ibai and Ryou cooked, served and handed out the blankets. Blankets that had been stacked on the back of the two horses that had been tied to Witis' steed, Thicket. Sandstorm and Bandit being too temperamental to be ridden yet worked well as pack horses.

"Seto…" Malik asked softly beside me and I glanced at the child, "What's it like in the Pharaoh's palace?" his question oddly loud, and causing the others to glance at us, everyone obviously wondering the same thing and I swallowed huddling in my blanket. I spoke slowly, in hushed tones that told everyone of my reluctance as I worded what I though it was like at my home.

"It's…magical, Priests and Priestesses walk the sandstone halls, food is abundant and we bathe everyday…as many times as we wish. There are four bathing areas, Royal, where the Pharaoh, Prince Yugi and Queen Teana bathe. The 'Holy' bathing area, which is larger than the 'Royal', but out side, a beautiful pool, that is often bathed in moonlight and warm from Ra's kiss. 'Gurad' which is also outside though at the back, close to the guars barracks, its long, and many practise their swimming in it. And the Servant bathing chamber, which is inside and without the adornments of the other three though just as nice. There're all clean and have teams of servants just for them to keep in the best condition.

Every bed is clean and soft, rooms are spacious, though slaves and servant who live their share rooms, some in twos the largest group is six, Priests and Priestess' have sets of chambers, with a sleeping quarter, a study and an entraining area where they hold audience with others not the Pharaoh or Prince Yugi. The main hall, the Throne room is long and spacius and where we eat, where the Pharaoh's court hold counsel and where magicians and dancers entertain the Pharaoh.

My favourite area is the courtyard, a lush garden with a fountain and fish, where you can often find Priest Mahado teaching Lady Mana, his fifth year apprentice. She's very amusing, last spell I watched her learn she kept getting distracted and it would blow up in her face," I told them with an airy laugh.

"Do you know what the Royal chambers are like?" Mdjai asked and I glanced at him before nodding as I whispered, "But I will not speak of them, they are my Pharaoh and his kin's privet chambers and not something to discuss."

**TBC**

**FOOTNOTES**

Blackest as in evilest, amoral, harmful or depraved of all people not the skin colour of the person.

I found the name of Ancient Egypt along with the foods and clothing from a sight called **www (dot) touregypt (dot) net**, along with a few other interesting factoids like why I call the four extra's **Deshretians**, which isn't an actual word. **Deshret** is another name for Egypt, meaning **"Red Land"**.** Kemet** meaning **"Black Land" **because of the rich soil near the Nile Valley and Delta. People of Kemet where called **"remetch en Kermet"** which literally means **"People of the Black Land"**

Ibai meaning weak, Mdjai meaning Soldier, Odji, Wicked, and Wati meaning Rebel. Names found at Authentic Ancient Egyptian Names.

Ancient Egypt had three seasons, Shomu being the Harvest season (summer) and the hottest with temperatures as high as 49 degrees. Peret, the growing season, (winter) with temperatures going below 0 and Akhet, the season of Inundation, (Autumn). [This information gathered from www (dot) philae (dot) nu (/) akhet (/) Seasons (dot) html]


	8. Chapter 8 unedited

**Author Note: Please Read it is Important!**

A big thank you to my new BETA _**Ireina **_**Kurotsuki **and my old friend and BETA **sonata**_** hirano**_ for both of their fantastic work on this and previous and up coming works I've written such as Shades Of Grey. And quick note to all my readers that I thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my works.

This is an AU, alternate universe story, and I have no connection to the writers or creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I profit from the creation of this Fan Fiction. **Abuse** both **mental **and **physical** are mentioned and will later be detailed. **Sexual contact** of both **consensual **and **non-consensual**, **hetro** and **homosexual** will be apart of this story so if these things offend you I surgiest you don't proceed in reading the actual story. And lastly reviews are very welcome along with any constructive criticisms you may have of what has been written.

Thank you for Reading

_**Aghony**_

**Part Eight**

I watched dawn claim the once black sky, Ra covering the world in shades of reds, pinks, and oranges, a beautiful, burning display and I wished I could share it with my Pharaoh. It had been two days since we had set out and I could not even see the Royal City in the horizon. Sleep was slow in coming, short and restless without the comfort of my Master near me. I had woken hours ago, as the fire turned to burning coals and the others slept, Ryou, Malik and Akefia slept snuggled together, Akefia in the middle, sitting cross legged with a blanket drawn close. Ryou pressed into his left side, his head on Maliks thigh as the boy sprawled over Akefia and curled around him. None of their positions looked terribly comfortable and I wondered briefly who would ache the most out of the three.

The Deshretians too huddled together Wati in the centre, admittedly not a very good fighter, Ibai pressed next to him, though his lower half covered Wati's, their legs tangled. Mdjai pressed into his side, a long, thick arm around Ibai's petit waist, one hand under the boys tunic and Odji, who still looked like he was about to hatch some insidious plot curled around Wati. His face pressed tight into the younger mans throat, the dull glitter of his dagger shinning in the brilliance of dawn.

It was sweet to see them, as most would describe them, having never met them, going by their reputation alone, as cut throats who not even their comrades would trust, even though that was _not_ the case. Akefia, the feared and notorious Thief King, had given them, every one of his people, a family, a place to be accepted, a place where you could be yourself and not be judged or ridiculed.

He had given them what no one else would, a home.

And they loved him as much as most of the remetch en Kemet, feared and hated him. He, to them was what Atemu was to his people.

He was their god-king, he was their friend, their brother, father, and son, he was their protector and provider, giving most the means to take care of themselves with little asked for in return.

And I wished, Atemu, Seth and the rest of the court and the People of Kemet could see this. Listen and know that he was not _evil _without reason and he just like most wished to have a family, a home and a place where he was welcome and loved.

And I wanted to give him that, with Prince Yugi and free him and his for lack of a better word, family a better standing in the general community of Kemet.

"Seto?" Akefia said and I blinked looking at him, my face reflected in his large, crimson eyes.

"Yes?"

"We should be near Kemet and your Master by tomorrow night, I think it best to interrupt one of the counsel meetings so I'll get the times of them later, that way we can be sure to find your Pharaoh."

"Okay…Akefia…please hurt no one unless it is strictly necessary," I whispered back, my voice seeming very loud in the morning air. We were creating another memory for the sands of Kemet, another thing for one such as I to hear and ponder. Breaking the early Ra quiet, for I could not call it silence, the hushed breathing and loud, abrasive snoring of the men. The whisper of the wind as it picked up and played with the golden grains of sand, the hiss and rattle of one of the curious creatures of the desert.

"…I'll do what I can, tell me, why do you sleep to uneasily?"

"I…I miss my brother and my Master. I have slept by his side too long to be comfortable without his presence," I murmur meting his gaze then looking away. "Hmm, we'll be off soon, so you wont have too many more sleepless nights, young one," Akefia told me running his fingers through his brothers white hair, the strands tangling around his long fingers, as if to hold him close to his younger sibling.

"Yes, yes soon I shale be home and all will be well."

--

The ride that day and the next were beyond tiring, and I ached, opening healing wounds, causing blood to soak into the clothing Akefia had graciously given me. Muscles ached and protested every time I rod, every time I mounted Noble or dismounted from the placid, playful horse. And a mixture of dread and anticipation filled me, making my heart pound in my chest like the drums played for my Pharaohs entertainment.

Sweat coated us all, sand sticking to unnamed places and we smelt beyond fowl, my hair matted and dirty, my scalp itchy from the build up of dirt and sweat and skin. I felt unclean and heated it. And as the Pharaohs city grew bigger on the horizon, Noble went down, throwing me off, away from him and under Odji's horse, Smug, its hooves biting into my skin and then away.

_Ow,_ I thought panting as my vision faded in and out, the wet slick fluid of my life seeping out as I curled up on the sand Akefia almost instantly at my side. Tears filled and spilled from my eyes and I whimpered, "_Atemu, bigbrother,_" wanting them, needing them as Akefia lifted me into his lap.

"Hay, kid, shh, you're alright," he murmured as my tears tracked my face and I huddled close to him, whispering, "Why does this keep happening?" as he watched Wati check the horses making sure Noble and Smug were okay as Malik slid down beside me and Akefia. "I don't know little one…I really don't," he whispered and I heard his thoughts, _I wish I did kid, I wish I could tell you why the gods seem to have a vendetta to hurt you as much as they can. _

"Akefia, we're too close to Kemet to stop in the open like this," Mdjai murmured looking around and I felt Akefia nod before standing with me limp in his arms, as if knowing I was too shocked, to sore and upset to walk and move alone. Moments later we where off, Noble tied with the two pack horses, Sandstorm and Bandit, the latter nipping the smaller, gentler horse every chance he got.

--

"When Ra is born in the morning, counsel is held, just after pray and breakfast," my voice weak and subdued as we sat by the great wall of the Great City, spending yet another night away from my Pharaoh torture for me. Already feeling sleep deprived, weak with hunger, as I couldn't eat, nothing wanted to stay down, and after relieving my body of its continence twice I'd given up trying to eat anything and blood loss. Smug had opened and created wounds that wept and leaked blood, even after being bandaged.

"Alright, we'll go in then, Wati, you'll stay with Malik and the horses, Ryou, you and Odji hide your arses, I don't want a repeat of the last time. Ibai you and Mdjai will follow Seto and I, but stay outside the palace," Akefia said looking at each of his followers and I swallowed. Everyone nodded, following and accepting his words without question and I thought bitterly, _even Atemu is questioned._

Feeling irritable, bitter and worn out I huddled into my blanket staring at the sand at my feet, images of Atemu and Seth's faces, smiling, frowning, confused and sleeping, Jono with Prince Yugi, as they played around. The love that shone in my brothers eyes as he looked at me, Atemu, Yugi and most of all Jono. All different kinds, all different types of love.

Brotherly for me and Yugi.

Worship and loyalty to Atemu.

And deep, ever lasting love for Jono, the look laced with lust.

I wanted to be home, I wanted to be in my Pharaohs room, waiting for him, or with Yugi in his playing games as we spoke of our days, our dreams. Or with Seth in the study, both of us silent, just basking in the luxury of each other's presence.

"Seto…" Malik whispered curling up beside me and I looked over at him, moving only my eyes and he smiled whispering, "You love the Pharaoh don't you?"

"…Yes, very much."

--

Akefia, Ibai, Mdjai and I set off just before the rise of Ra, Akefia keeping an arm around my waist as my legs were unsteady and we both wondered if I had damaged my spine. As with spine damage people could lose the use of legs, sometime their inter bodies, frozen from the neck down and unable to live alone. Every step brought flashes of pain through my body, the streets around us mostly empty, people just beginning to awaken and ready for the day, infants cries echoing in the silent predawn.

Ibji watch around us his eyes hawk like, sharp and ever obseverant and I could see why Akefia wanted him with us, to watch and make sure everyone made it without issue. Mdjai a large, intimidating shadow behind us, his large body moving just as quietly as Ibji's smaller one, only my footsteps audible. Only my breathing harsh as pain raked my system and by the time Akefia and I were inside the palace walls my legs were useless and he had to carry me.

"You are so much trouble pet," he teased and I rolled my eyes, not even dignifying his jib with a reply as he slipped quietly through the halls, keeping to the shadows and darting behind or around guards, and I could see why he was so feared. He was a shadow, a figment, a phantom slipping in and out unseen, leaving you poor and whispering his name in anger, fear and awe at his skill.

Slowly we came upon the Throne room, the raised voices easily heard from our position a the side entrance, a slaves one, and I winced when Akhenadens voice came, a sneer of self-possessed superiority, "Your _brother_, the _pet_ of our Pharaoh, who too knows where such things are is missing as are the valuables and you dispute his guilt?! You are blind with your love for one you have not seen for years, he is a slave and has stolen from his master! He is a slave who had run and still you try and defend him when he is so obviously guilty!"

Whimpering I pressed closer to Akefia who was silently seething, his breath coming out an angry hiss as he whispered, "_I'll kill him. Dirty snake."_ And I trembled as Seth snapped out, "_You_ Priest can believe all you like. I know my brother, our Pharaoh knows Seto and we _know_ he would never do such a thing. One he is loyal, his sacrifice for our Pharaoh is more than enough proof of that Akhenaden, two he is too afraid of the punishment if he betrayed his Master, his Pharaoh. He _begged_ before several of this court to stay, _terrified_ of the thought of being freed. He would never leave, not unless given no choice!"

"Now, we must enter now," I murmured and he kicked the door open, with a bang, turning faces too us. Shock, joy, confusion on many faces and Yugi gasped his eyes shinning with happiness and worry, and I _knew_ it was at the sight of Akefia, though he was concerned with my condition. I felt his love and when Akefia looked at the young prince I was hit with knowledge, with memory as he too remembered.

I saw what he saw felt what he felt, the gentle weight of Yugi sitting across his thighs, the way the young Prince looked with desire in his amethyst eyes. Felt his need as he kissed Yugi deep, thrusting his tongue into the small heated cavern of the Princes mouth. The hot press of Yugi's arousal against his stomach and the pleasurable pain of his own need.

I gasped at the feelings and sensations the Thief King remembered, taking me along with him and I felt his love of the younger, innocent boy. Trembling I pushed at the man who held me and I pushed until I tumbled to the floor of the counsel room, my wounds, wounds my own father had inflicted opening and pain flared.

Whimpering I crawled to the dais where my brother and beloved Pharaoh sat staring at the Thief king and I as I moved slowly until my forehead hit the cold lime stone and I shuddered closing my eyes as I went still.

A hand went to my hair, my dirty, greasy yucky hair. A hand I knew, I knew well and pressed into it as my brothers voice rang out. "Guards seize the Thief!" and I jerked up a small cry coming from my lips as pain worsened, "My lord please," I called my voice begging and eyes turned me instantly.

It was a rare thing for me to speak up, especially when I was in pain, "High Priest…brother, he saved my life," I told them and Atemu brushed my hair from my face whispering, "Not now my pet…later, when the others hear not."

Glancing at the Thief King I nodded as the guards came and he stiffened, shaking my head I pleaded with him to be patient, he would have his Yugi soon. Once all was explained.

He watched me and sighed his shoulders rounding in defeat, rolling his eyes as he smirked, "Take him to his cell," Seth ordered and I blinked remembering that Akefia had told me he had a cell that had a fairly good bed and such in it. The Prince had hooked him up.

"Take care of your boy here, Pharaoh, he'll die for you," Akefia said almost defiantly, turning narrowed angry eyes to Akenaden before shrugging off the guards hand and turning walking away with a dignity I was surprised by. Atemu's lips pressed to my dirty skin tasting the grit, sand and sweat on my skin, the light tang of blood. "I am most pleased to see you home, my little one. You had me most worried Seto," he whispered and I whimpered, letting my eyes fall shut as I whispered back, "I meant not to leave my Pharaoh…I was…" trailing off as I felt Akenaden's gaze burn into my back.

"Phar- Father began and Atemus hand left my hair drawing a displeased sound from my throat, holding it up to the priest, his voice rough with repressed emotion, "Pharaoh speaks."

"This meting is adjourned. We will speak more on this matter later, once we have spoken with Seto and the Thief King," Atemu said and Akenaden made a displeased sound, the hatred in his gaze boring into my skin, which already bore the mark of his dislike of my existence. "My Pharaoh- he protested and Atemu snapped, "Pharaoh's orders Priest Akenaden, you may be my uncle but I am Pharaoh!"

"Yes Pharaoh," the elderly man murmured sourly, and we all fell silent as the court left, only Seth, Jono Yugi, Mahado, Mana and Isis staying, the two women instantly coming over to me and Atemu. "I will see to your wounds Seto," Isis murmured her hands delicately touching my aura as Mana began to unbandage my chest and Atemu snatched his cushion from the throne. Sitting on it as he pulled me half onto his lap his hands stroking my hair, tracing my face as Seth sat beside him.

"Little brother who?" Seth asked and I closed my eyes shaking my head, "I…" I whispered unable to place blame on my father, on my Pharaohs kin. "Seto you must tell us, how are we to protect you if you do not tell us who harmed you? Was it someone of the palace? Or was it the thief?" Atemu asked and Yugi made a small sound, as if pained.

"My Pharaoh…master you must believe me when I tell you Akefia harmed me not," I murmured looking up at him. Honesty shinning in my eyes as I spoke, "He found me in the Eating Ant pit, I had been their mayhap a day, and he saved me…he freed me from the sand and took me to safety."

"And you wanted to come home?" Seth asked and I nodded, "I had to return, I can not leave you or Pharaoh. This is my home. I need go no where else."

"Seto," Atemu whispered pressing his face into my hair and I made a sound of displeasure, "My Pharaoh, I'm dirty. Please, do not," I whispered my protest and he chuckled nuzzling my hair some more.

"Its alright pet, we will bathe together, I am not allowing you out of my sight again."

His declaration brought chuckles and giggles from those around us and I smiled, liking the idea constantly being in my Pharaohs presence. "Aww, Pharaoh is in love!" Mana giggled and Isis smiled behind me her momentary pleasure flooding her aura and brushing mine as she slowly healed my wounds.

"I know not how you manage to hurt yourself so often, Seto," she whispered, and I glanced back to see her eyes on the newest wounds, the ones Smug gave me. "These are younger than the others, how did they happen?" she asked looking at me with dark eyes.

"My horse hit a soft spot on our way here and Noble fell, I fell off and was trampled by one of the others horses' Smug, its nothing," I murmured slowly going into a daze.

"Seto…if this gets infected it could kill you," she said slowly and Seth hissed like a cat having its tail pulled, and I blinked whispering, "But I'm with my Pharaoh and big brother now…I should be fine." My voice small and very child like, as if she had just told me that the Man Eating Bug **(1)** was going to come and eat my soul.

"Seto, hush pet, you're all right," Atemu murmured and I looked at him, nodding, trusting in his word, Master was the god-king, Ras' son, his word was law. "And you'll make sure Akefia is alright, you'll make sure everyone is safe and everyone has family," I murmured sleepily, curling around his legs slowly drifting off, letting the feeling of safety and love wash over me and carry me away.

FIN. Will be continued in, **My Captive My Heart.**

the Man Eating Bug, is the Egyptian version of the boogie man.

I know I make Seto sleep a lot but face it, when your hurt you sleep, its just the way it is.


End file.
